Sekirei: Meetings of Fate
by Ashbel Dusk
Summary: Kazu Hitagaya is your average Ronin who failed the entrance exam for the first time due to a mistake. Now he prepares to take the exam again when due to a chance encounter winds up getting involved with the Lightning Twins and is forced to participate in the Sekirei Plan. To protect those he loves while keeping a normal life in the midst of chaos across Shinto Teito. OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Sekirei: Meetings of Fate**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Sekirei in any way and is own by its respective companies, except for the OCs**

 **Chapter 1: Chance Encounter**

 _Shinto Teito_

 _Morning, Azule Apartments_

 _2_ _nd_ _Floor, Room 201_

Kazu Hitagaya woke up to the blinding rays of the sun that peeked through the curtains of his bedroom. Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get use to the light that went through from the breeze left by the window being open for the entire night to deal with the sweltering heat.

" _Should have figured that it wasn't enough time to sleep_ '' thought Hitagaya as first thing in the morning in his half-sleep state.

Hitagaya slowly got out of bed as it made creaking noises as a result of the old springs underneath the bed. Putting on his indoor shoes that were left right next to the bed last night towards the door and down the hall on his left towards the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. Turning on the light and looking in the mirror Hitagaya winds up seeing what he sees every day.

"Why does the back of my hair stick up every single time _!?''_ said Hitagaya angrily as he looks in the mirror to see his hair sticking up as a result a bedhead.

For as long as Kazu can remember when he goes to sleep he wakes up the next morning with the same bedhead and even hair gel can't keep it down which lead to having his hair standing up like a pencil.

Turning the handle, water comes out and Hitagaya starts washing his face to remove any drowsiness he still has and any specks left near his eyelids before looking back in the mirror. With black hair and eyes that look like they could suck you in if you stare too long. His face is a bit oval but not too much with a small scar on the left side of his neck obtained from an argument with an old acquaintance. Despite having a slender build being at 170 cm and weighing 61 kg his arms have some muscles but still struggles to carry large and heavy objects.

Recently though he has bought some weights of various sizes at the fitness stores in the city along with some magazines with easy to follow workouts because of his slight lack of physical upper body strength. He hopes to strengthen himself more in order to have more energy and complete everyday tasks at a quicker pace.

After washing off and turning off the faucet he heads for the shower in order to wash off the accumulated sweat from last night.

* * *

"I should make something simple, don't want to end up making my stomach upset before the exam'' said Hitagaya after taking a shower and drying himself off, went back to his room and changing into a blue t-shirt with matching pants headed back through the small hall into the kitchen.

His home was a small one bedroom apartment complete with bathroom, personal kitchen, dining room combined with living room making it look bigger than it appears. The stove and fridge were included as well since the previous tenant didn't want them

Also included is a small balcony with the door wide open to let the air in with an attached screen protector to keep the bugs out and a beautiful view of Shinto Teito.

Walking over the balcony and standing outside for a bit Hitagaya thought " _Clear sky's as far as the eye can see, doesn't seem to be getting hot unlike yesterday so it should be fine to wear a light jacket as well, better check the weather first just in case"._

Hitagaya walked back in closing the door behind him and turned on the television in the living room with the remote and changed channels towards the news waiting for the weather report to start.

Opening the cupboard above the stove Hitagaya pulled out a bowl and cereal from one of the side cabinets laying them on the dining room table. Returning to the kitchen and grabbing milk from the fridge he started pouring and eating his breakfast in peace and quiet. Then Hitagaya heard the news reporting on Minaka Hiroto and the status of MBI and decided to sit at the couch and listen to what they say:

" _So far MBI, the multi-billion yen global conglomerate has recently purchased over 80% of Shinto Teito stocks and continues to expand with some estimates of buying all of it in a matter of weeks. Whether or not this could be a possible power grab to seize control of Teito's market president Minaka Hiroto has issued this statement earlier today'' said the slightly handsome reporter._

 _Then the screen switches to a bespectacled man in white clothes from head to toe, with tall, spiky hair and a cape fluttering in the wind in front of the main entrance to Teito Tower._

 _`` We are soon approaching a new age of the gods and this shall be our standing ground on which to prove ourselves to push mankind to even greater heights. This is what they have shown me and MBI's destiny for our future'' said Minaka adjusting his glasses and returning with his cape accidentally slapping him and returning to MBI headquarters while being surrounded by bodyguards._

 _`` President Minaka has not released any further statements in regards to the continued purchases of Teito stocks, further updates as it becomes available and now to the weather forecast'' said the reporter as it switched to the weather segment._

`` A company that's capable of buying out the entire capital city, who would have thought that something like that could be possible?'' said Hitagaya while thinking `` _If someone is that successful than passing the entrance exam shouldn't be an issue''_ though Hitagaya as he attempted to psyche himself up.

Hitagaya has failed the entrance exam once already which didn't help considering the fact that he failed because of a simple mistake last year. Moving to the capital alone in order to pursue higher education Hitagaya had huge dreams of moving to the big city and build for himself a better life and make it easier on his family financially.

That came crashing down hard when he studied for a year in preparation only to wind up failing for putting his answer to the first question on the second. Which in turn caused all his following answers on the sheet to be shifted by one as a result.

Once he found out he was immediately outraged at the fact that he made such an amateur mistake and didn't leave his apartment for a week. His family is of course supportive and tried to make him feel better by saying everyone makes mistakes and others reason as well.

Now determined to not make the same mistake again he is confident that he won't run into any problems with his nerves like before.

Quickly finishing the rest of his breakfast, washing his plates in the sink and putting on a light grey jacket taken out from his closet. Hitagaya opens the door to his apartment to face the early morning breeze once again and locks the door behind him.

Going down the stairs to the first floor he greets the old landlady at the front of the building, takes out his cellphone and begins to check the time.

``It's 8:55 right now and the entrance exam starts at 10:00 sharp.'' said Hitagaya as he plans out his big day `` If I take the train now and hopefully it's not too crowded I should make it there with time to spare''.

Making sure that he has his wallet, ID number and other essentials with him in his bag he starts making way towards the train station.

Who could have thought this seemingly, ordinary day would bring a major changes to Kazu Hitagaya's life and the future of Shinto Teito.

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

 _On the streets of Teito_

````Come look at our special offers'''' said two young women at the same time while handing out fliers to nearby pedestrians.

They were both dressed in beautiful French maid outfits with one being dark blue and the other in dark red.

Both women appeared to be twins since they both looked nearly identical to one another. From their hazel colored eyes to their long black hair tied into two ponytails on both sides and both equally beautiful. If there was one difference between them both would be that the twin in blue had a significantly larger bust than her sister's.

`` Okay you two it's time for a little break, you got 10 minutes'' said a man in a butler outfit who should be the manager coming out from the nearby café. After getting a good look at the twins and a small smirk he went back inside.

`` Pervert, this is why I didn't want to take this job Hibiki'' said the blue clad maid to her sister whose name is Hibiki.

`` We don't have a choice Hikari onee-san, we were lucky to even find a place to work given our circumstances'' said Hibiki to her sis.

`` DAMN IT, why the hell do we have to go through this, we should have found Seo already, this city isn't that big so finding him shouldn't be this much trouble'' she said angrily before her face contorted into one of anger and annoyance.

`` We wouldn't have to work ourselves to the bone like this if MBI just gave us our unlimited cash cards when we left, WHY didn't they give it to us in the first place when we left?'' said Hikari still vexed as for the reason the sisters didn't receive it when they left MBI.

`` Calm down onee-sama, once we find Seo and wing ourselves to him I'm sure they'll realize their mistake and give it to us'' said Hibiki who seems more composed but slightly exhausted at dealing with her short tempered sister.

`` Aahhhhh… better hope so'' said Hikari reluctantly after sighing

`` Okay you two, break time's over, get back to work'' said the manager after slightly opening the door with a bigger smirk on his face letting the girls know.

```` Yes manager'''' said Hikari and Hibiki at the same time before the manager returned to the café.

Both twins stared into each other's eyes before Hibiki says `` When we quit this job let's make sure to teach the manager a lesson he won't ever forget'' says Hibiki giving a slightly sadistic smile.

``Agreed'' the other twin says returning an equally satanic look.

Little did both of them know that at the end of the street were 2 woman giving a small laugh while watching them both?

"Found you''

-Scene Change-

 _Train Station_

"Dammit, it was crowded after all, more so than usual'' said Kazu softly after getting off at the station.

Hitagaya hoped that there weren't as many people on the train considering the student rush was over, though clearly he underestimated the amount of college examinees heading toward the same station on the train. Which caused him to be squished to the corner of the train, barely able to breathe, and nearly missing his stop.

" _I thought today was going to be good considering the weather, can cross that hope off the list''_ was what he was thinking at the moment. Not exactly the best way to start off after leaving his apartment.

Checking the time again it was 9:35… screaming Hitagaya says "OH CRAP, how did it get so late? I won't make if I don't hurry'' as he speeds down the crowded streets heading to the exam site.

Luckily the number of people dwindled as he ran by which made his trip faster and at his current pace he'll make it with a few minutes to spare.

" Come try our new dishes and specials offers'''' Hitagaya heard from the corner of his ear which stopped him in his tracks.

It wasn't for some reason like he was tired or curious about what they offered at this café you could find practically anywhere in the city.

Even Hitagaya himself wondered why he would stop to hear those voices despite being in a hurry, but no matter how much he thought he couldn't find the reason why.

Slowly turning his head to the source of the voice he saw a pair of women wearing maid outfits while passing handouts with their café's bestselling dishes.

Both of them appeared to be twins since they looked exactly the same except for one having a smaller chest than the other but that was the only difference you could see.

He felt something resonate deep inside himself that couldn't be explained as he continued looking at them. Not with eyes full of greed or lust but something more beautiful than that. Almost like they sensed someone watching them they both turned to face Hitagaya seemingly frozen in place the moment they saw him as well.

There was only one word to describe this moment when Hitagaya saw them both and said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world…

" _Lovely_ ''

Nothing more needed to be said.

As the twins heard him say that and for some reason their face flushed deep red yet despite that they didn't want to look away fearing he might be gone if they turn around.

This was how Kazu Hitagaya first met the sisters and soon became involved in more than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone my name is Ashbel Dusk and this here is my first chapter of my very first fanfic Sekirei: Meetings of Fate posted here. This was something that was in my head for quite a while after reading over a dozen Sekirei fanfics from here and i wanted to create my own. This first chapter may be short but it will be the only one like this unless something happens and may need to shorten it. Anyways i hope you like this first installment and leave a like or a review but please keep them user friendly.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekirei: Meetings of Fate**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sekirei in any way and is own by its respective companies, except for the OCs**

 **Chapter 2: Thunder and Lightning Twins**

 **Hikari's POV**

It was far too sudden.

In fact… it shouldn't have been possible

Hibiki and I were passing out fliers on the street near the cafe where we work, nothing different than what usually happens. At least it was supposed to be for me.

""Come try our new dishes and specials offers'''' said both Hibiki and I at the same time which was a routine we practiced in order to get more people's attention.

A moment after saying that though we felt as if someone was staring at us which wasn't unordinary considering how we were dressed, so we turned to face him expecting it to be some old perverted geezer or something like that.

Instead it was a young man from what I could tell, black hair brushed slightly messy to the side, wearing a light grey jacket and blue jeans. He didn't seem different than any other guy on the street except for one thing. The only difference was the look in his eyes as he stares down at us.

There wasn't a hint of perverseness or lust in his eyes as he looked at us, as if he was amazed at what he saw. It felt as if he was trying to take in everything about us and more than that.

Looking at him I found my body heating up and growing warmer the longer I stare at him. It felt as if my heart wants to leap out of my chest and I can feel my cheeks turning red. I turn to look at Hibiki hoping that I'm not the only one feeling this way.

We both agreed that we would wing ourselves if we react to the same person in order to stay together. It would have been a disaster if only I did and be forced to separate from my sister since for as long as we've known we only had each other.

Hibiki also has a shade of pink on her face and her breathing is a bit rough as well. " _Good, seems like I'm not the only one, at least we avoided being separated''_ thought Hikari as she was worried for her.

" _Wait, good_? THIS ISN'T GOOD AT ALL!'' screamed Hikari in her mind as she thought about the significance of what this means.

" _There's only one guy we reacted to and that's Seo, we both agreed on that before, but this guy… the level we react to is completely different to him, the difference is like night and day'' as her mind continues processing all this faster and faster. "Could what Professor Takami said be true?'' as she thought back to what she heard once before._

* * *

 _Some Time Ago_

 _MBI Headquarters_

 _Underground Lab_

An older women in white, with a lab coat and clip board in hand was speaking with Hikari and Hibiki after finishing a routine checkup of the twins.

"Sekirei's can react to an Ashikabi through one of two different ways. First, is through sufficient contact with an individual over time but the reaction can be far weaker or stronger depending on the person. Even if emerging is possible it may not be your true destined one. For instance, in the case of you two with Seo. Since you both didn't react to him at first and only after meeting so many times'' said the women in white explaining as she kept writing down on her clipboard.

"Second, is that the individual you react to is immediate, almost like instinct, your body starts to heat up and whether you like it or not you know that he/she is your destined one. It's down at a genetic level and can be very hard for Sekirei to suppress their desire to be winged to him/her''.

"With due respect professor Takami, we've already made our choice and we will emerge with Seo as our Ashikabi. He's been so nice to us and I doubt there will be someone else out there we can react to'' said Hibiki calmly but with an underlying tone of anger in her voice.

"He's always been kind whenever he comes by and even if we didn't feel anything at first we still made our choice and nothing you say will change it, so just back off!'' Hikari angrily says to the women now know as Takami.

She finishes writing and puts it on the nearby table, while putting her hand in her lab coat's pockets fishing out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She then lights it and takes a whiff to calm down her nerves and starts speaking again.

"Your only seeing what he wants you to see, he acts kindly towards you because if he doesn't he knows what Takehito will do if he doesn't behave himself. Trust me, that man is not who he pretends to be, I've known him far longer than you both have'' says Takami.

Takami is a slender women with grey hair and eyes. Usually wearing trousers, a black top and a white lab coat. She is also the head researcher at MBI and the one in charge of these two checkups whenever they come by.

"Seo is a scoundrel and tends to use violence when he loses his temper. The real reason you haven't seen the real Seo because he puts up a facade, I guarantee you that once he reveals his true colors you two will realize how foolish you were to believe him. If he wasn't Takehito's best friend I would have associated him with trash or scum… just remember that I warned you once you leave.''

"ENOUGH!'''' said both Hikari and Hibiki at the same time, shocking Takami greatly for raising their voices.

"We thought you would understand how we feel about him but looks like we were wrong, sorry but were going to request seeing someone else'' as Hikari walks away with tears in her eyes.

"I'm with onee-san on this, sorry it turned out this way but this is our choice… goodbye Ms. Sahashi'' Hibiki says running to catch up to her sister. Not going unnoticed as this was the first time they didn't call her by her first name.

Leaving Takami there in silence, sighing at the turn of events `` Never thought this was how it would turn out in the end, maybe I went a little overboard but it doesn't make what I said any less true''

"Perhaps seeing it for themselves once they get out might help get my point across, just hope they ended up causing too much trouble.

* * *

 **Hibiki's POV**

It surprised me more than anything

But perhaps there is more to it than meets the eye…

Seeing this young man in front of me it felt as if I knew him for a long time. But it also scared me less than I thought.

When I looked at Hikari I can tell she feels the exact same way about this man. Both of us are reacting to him, at least that prevents us from having to be separated, a silver lining if you could call it that.

Though we already have someone in mind to be our destined one, Seo, we slowly started reacting to him and he was so kind to both of us. We won't share our Ashikabi with anyone, he's ours and ours alone.

Yet, our reaction to this boy is far stronger than we did with Seo, the difference is if Seo was like being near a candle then this man was like a huge bonfire, my body feels like it's going on fire and rubbing my thighs from the intense heat. `` _If just being near him causes me and my sister to feel this way, what would happen if he touched us?''_ thought Hibiki as she continued to look at this young man. Then as she continued to look she heard him speak for the first time.

" _Lovely_ _''_

Hearing his voice for the first time she felt her heart like it was going to leap out of her chest and her face was burning red with embarrassment. There wasn't any hints of lust or envy, but instead of warmth and appreciation at them which was certainly a welcomed change given how things usually were.

" _If what Takami said back then is true then this person might be our…''_ thought Hibiki as her mind wandered off thinking of the possibilities but quickly returned to the situation at hand. " _For now we better start off by getting to the bottom of this''_ Hibiki decided as she snapped her sister out of her own thoughts as they slowly approached him and trying to contain the heat as they got closer to him.

* * *

 **Hitagaya's POV**

" _Why did I say that? They are definitely gorgeous and saying that didn't feel wrong to me.''_ Thought Hitagaya as he saw the twins blushed from what he said about them being lovely which made him further embarrassed.

As he was trying to reach an answer in his mind "HEY, YOU LISTENING!'' yelled the more developed twin snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes? Do you n-need something?'' I asked nervously since they got so close without me realizing. "Why did you say that?'' said the less developed twin _"I should probably be honest, otherwise I feel like it would end badly for me''_ as he saw the twins turning red from anger.

"I-I don't know. For some reason, when I saw you two, it just felt like the only word to describe you two. Though in all honesty I don't regret s-s-saying it because you both are b-beautiful'' said Hitagaya still nervous from their stare.

""W-W-What'''' said both of them flustering at Kazu's words. They heard words like that many times since their release but they were able to tell that others had ulterior motives such as for their bodies and looks.

When they looked in his eyes they could tell that he was completely honest and not a hint of lying could be heard in his voice. As they heard him say that they both could feel the heat getting stronger and stronger. It took every ounce of self-control they had not to break down in front of him. Looking closely though you could see their knees slightly buckling.

" _This feeling, it's getting stronger and stronger by the minute. It's far stronger than with Seo. Maybe Takami was right. Just as humans can fall in love with other people, Sekirei can react to different people… Wait, this isn't the time for that''_ thought Hikari.

 _"It's almost unbearable, he's so honest and it seems like he is a decent enough person. Plus this heat and my heart just keep beating faster and faster just standing here. We already decided on Seo being our Ashikabi and yet my heart keeps saying this something else''_ thought Hibiki as uncertainty was covering her mind.

As the two women were in their own thoughts and Hitagaya was wondering what they were doing.

 **Tsurara Fubuki** ("Icicle Snow Storm" **)''**

 **Kamaitachi** ("Whirlwind Slash") **''**

Hitagaya saw from behind the twins were coming huge shards of ice and fierce winds aimed straight at both of them.

"Watch Out!'' yelled Hitagaya as he tackled the twins and moved himself out of the way just in time before a huge explosion and dust clouds cover the area where they once stood.

"Oooouuuucch, I know I'm going to feel sore tomorrow'' said Hitagaya as he felt bruised over his body and trying to get up.

"Ahh'''' heard Hitagaya as he looked down to see his hands on both girls breasts, one in each hand without realizing. Both of their faces were completely red as he slightly fondled them as only one thought went through Hitagaya's mind " _so soft''._ Quickly though he got off and offered both of them a hand.

"S-so sorry about that and you can hurt me later but more importantly are you two alright? You're not hurt are you?''

As both twins looked at him and then each other they slowly grabbed his hand and quickly turned around to see everyone else had run away, most likely because of the explosion except for two other women a few feet away from them.

One of them had short, brown hair, a white shirt with long flowing sleeves outlined with showing a lot of her breasts and stops at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in front and chains in her ensemble binding her clothes together and looping around her neck and went down to her cleavage. The other one also has long brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon and a scythe that I swear reminds me of the grim reaper's but maybe that's just his imagination.

"Why did you interfere? It was a perfectly good chance to take them out'' said the long haired girl as she was pouting at Kazu.

"Did you really think I would let you hurt them because if you did then you're an idiot. Besides, isn't attacking from behind considered cowardly, and if so than doesn't that makes you not only stupid but also a coward too?'' said Hitagaya confidently on the outside but on the inside he was panicking about what just happened.

As he said that the twins couldn't tell what he was thinking but seeing his confident look made them blush again slightly thinking how he put their safety above his own.

"He does have a point Yomi'' said the short haired girl.

"Yeah, well you did too Akitsu'' said the girl whose name is Yomi at the short haired one named Akitsu.

"Only because you wanted too. I didn't agree to this'' she countered.

"You're not helping!'' screamed Yomi seeing she was losing her case and probably a few brain cells too.

Regaining her cool after that and staring back at them "my master has requested that I bring you two to him which can be considered a blessing for you both. So either you come with us quietly or personally for me by force'' said Yomi as she licked her lips.

"More like bad luck to me, so thanks but seriously no thanks'' said Hibiki though anger could be heard in her voice.

"Besides what would make you think we would go your master, we already decided on our Ashikabi so back off before he's left with two less Sekirei!'' said Hikari angrily at Yomi and Akitsu.

" _Ashikabi? Sekirei? What are they talking about?''_ thought Hitagaya trying to understand what's going on.

"Oh, do you mean that guy behind you? He is slightly cute I'll admit it but you could do so much better with my master, this guy isn't even close compared to him, he's pathetic hahaha'' said Yomi while laughing at me. " _Hey, I know I'm slightly above average but that's just plain rude. Also add disrespectful to the list of things I hate about her''_ was what Hitagaya was thinking about her when suddenly

""WHAT DID YOU SAY!?'''' said both of them yelling angrily with purple electricity coming off them like static only much stronger. " _Wait, is that normal?'' thought Hitagaya trying to escape from reality._

"What the…'' was all I could say looking at this scene. Both girls releasing electricity or lightning from the crackling sounds. Although I did feel slightly happy they got angry for me but now's not the time for that.

"What would you know about him? You don't know a thing about him at all'' said Hikari angrily.

"Don't go judging others based on your opinion, there's more to a person than meets the eye'' Hibiki said with a frown.

"At least he's better than your cowardly, spoiled little brat of an Ashikabi who only adds Sekirei for his collection and doesn't even show himself, wonder what makes you then huh. Just another set that he can easily replace'' Hikari aid mockingly at Yomi and Akitsu.

"Spoiled brat, spoiled brat, spoiled brat... '' Said Hibiki repeatedly which made Yomi grow a ticked off expression.

"Enough, how dare you insult my master, originally I wanted to bring you in but now I think we should just terminate you both now, let's go Akitsu'' said Yomi.

"You insult my master, for that you must pay'' said Akitsu coldly and as both sides prepare to fight.

"Um, excuse me'' Hitagaya said raising his hand and drawing the attention of the others.

"Yeah, what is it, begging for your life but sorry that ship's already set sail'' Yomi sadistically smiled.

"No, it's not that'' said as he pointed his finger at Akitsu

"I noticed this when you first arrived but is your Ashikabi or whatever that is a pervert because why isn't she wearing any underwear?'' said with a blush of embarrassment on his face.

...

...

Silence

In the air and the wind picked up revealing his point at the same time. Showing Akitsu really didn't have any underwear.

After a while

"Oh, guess I forgot to put some on'' she said absentmindedly

" _Seriously!? Guess that solves one mystery then''_ he thought

"How can you forget to put on underwear'' said Yomi embarrassingly''?

Akitsu doesn't say anything instead choosing to keep that cold demeanor.

"I swear you're just the…'' as Yomi continued to nag at Akitsu Kazu went towards both girls and whispered "we should get out of here while we have the chance''.

"Why should we run we can handle them, no problem'' said Hikari.

"I may not know what's going on and I have a lot of questions but isn't it better to retreat and live to fight another day, besides, I know I wouldn't forgive myself if you both got hurt or worse'' said Kazu with concern in his voice worry in his eyes.

"Ah'''' both gasping at once and clearly they felt their bodies getting hotter and their reaction far stronger than what they felt from Seo. Now they reached the conclusion they were thinking of earlier.

"Let's listen to him onee-san, it's not like were able to fight them off, at least not yet anyway'' said Hibiki after weighing their chances.

"…, fine, but I'll pay them back for this one of these days'' said Hikari reluctantly, as they were walking away.

"You're not going anywhere'' said Yomi as she swung her scythe which caused air slashes and multiple cuts at Hikari's legs.

"Shit, let my guard down'' said Hikari regrettably as blood started seeping out of them.

"Can you run?'' asked Hitagaya seeing the cuts on her legs

"Yeah, I should be fi...'' she said trying to get up only to fall down heavily in pain with Hibiki quickly grabbing her.

"Don't know how she did that but it probably cut a nerve or something, you can't walk for a little while at least'' Hitagaya said as he looked at the blood not stopping.

"That's the idea, now stay still while I terminate you both'' said Yomi as she and Akitsu slowly walked towards the three of them while Hikari and Hibiki glare viciously at both of them.

As both continued getting closer Kazu was quickly thinking " _What do I do now, running out of options and I can't just leave them either, I know I would hate myself for the rest of my life if something happened that I could have prevented''_ then he looked to see a side street that was very familiar to Kazu. Since he uses those back alleys as a shortcut to Teito University, which are like a maze if you don't know where you're going. Easy to get lost in or to shake people off your trail when you're being chased by someone who doesn't know their way around.

" _Perfect, this could work and even if they catch up to us there is another trick that most don't know about this place. As long as we reach the gates they'll have to give up.''_ With a plan thought out and his heart determined despite the outrageous things happening around him. He slowly started to crouch and whispered so only the twins could hear him.

"Do you both trust me?'' said Hitagaya with the twins turning their sights on him.

"What''''' both said at once

"I said do you both trust me?'' said Hitagaya again with a deeper tone in his voice making their hearts race a bit more at his confidence.

Both twins looked at each other silently before speaking quietly so that only each other could hear.

"Well, we came this far with him, might as well see this through to the end with him'' said Hikari to Hibiki

"Are you sure? You know we agreed to be with Seo when we started to react to him and you even told Takami you wouldn't want anyone else, what changed?'' said Hibiki surprised at her sister's decision to follow this guy. Usually she's stubborn about anything that she puts her mind to and nothing could change her mind.

"I know Seo will be sad but I think he'll understand why, he's a rational person, besides, I can't change the way my heart feels about this guy. What Takami said was true and even if we try to deny that now it's too late, both mine and your hearts feel the same way about him, if we get through this, let's do it'' Hikari says in a rare, serious tone, while Hibiki thought about what Takami said back then, both laughing at the irony that what she said was true.

Both nodded at each other and turned to Kazu

""We trust you'''' said both of them causing Hitagaya to smile warmly at them.

"I won't let you down, just follow me'' said Hitagaya as he quickly picked up Hikari in a princess carry.

"Wait, what are you, ahh'' screamed Hikari at Kazu for suddenly picking her up. As he did so he held her tightly pressing her breasts against him.

"Just hold on tightly okay, don't let go'' Kazu said lifting himself back up with his knees bent slightly.

She couldn't speak because as she blushing beat red with her body getting even hotter than before. If it weren't for the current situation they were in she would have likely kissed him and winged herself right then and there. It took all her willpower to suppress that feeling and only managed to let out a small "umm'' nodding at him as she nuzzled herself into his chest. The heat would only get worse and it wouldn't be too long before she loses control so all she could hope for was that it ends soon before driving her insane.

As Hibiki looked at her sister's face two things shot through her mind which were " _the heat's barely suppressed for me just being next to him and I can't imagine what she's feel''_ and " _though I am a little bit jealous, once were through this we won't hold back anymore''_ as she formed a small smirk and licking her lips, most likely because of her reacting to Kazu… probably.

"Alright, let's go!'' yelled Hitagaya as he and Hibiki ran down the street.

"Not on your life'' said Yomi as she swung her scythe creating huge gusts of wind and Akitsu creating ice shards, throwing them at both of them.

Hitagaya and Hibiki jumped to the side avoiding the wind bursts which broke several car windows sending their alarms off and turning towards the side street barely avoiding the ice shards as they embedded themselves to the nearby wall.

As they entered the alley Akitsu and Yomi arrived at with Yomi stomping her foot in frustration.

"Shit, they're going to get away, we have to hurry and cut them off Akitsu'' said to her with Akitsu gently nodded as they both leap into the air and onto the rooftops. Meanwhile with Hitagaya, Hikari and Hibiki, were running through one backstreet after another seemingly lost.

"Are you sure were going the right way?'' said Hibiki worried as she checked behind her with surprisingly no one behind them "trust me, these alleys here are like a maze and you could get lost in here unless you know where your going. Since they've never been here before I highly doubt they could accurately pick which route we take'' said Hitagaya with a smirk on his face. When it came to these streets he knew them like the back of his hand.

"Plus I already have a place where we can hide out for a bit without worries'' he said as they continued running.

"Where?'' she asked

"Teito University'' which surprised her because she thought they were heading back to his home but instead a university was completely unexpected.

Hitagaya continued "first, because they care too much for others to know about their "abilities" so they only do it in places with a small crowd and everyone panics because of the sudden commotion, leaving few witnesses.'' He said raising one finger at her while still carrying Hikari.

Then raising his second finger stating "but if we go to Teito University which today so happens to have its entrance exam and with a lot of students plus security which means…

"That they would have to give up or risk being seen by so many people, which wouldn't do them any good even if they get us in such a public area, not a bad idea'' said Hibiki calmly as they turned towards the alley on their right from which they could see they could already see the university building so close by.

"So if we make it to the front entrance we win and even if by some chance they catch up these streets have a secret that could be used to our advantage'' he said as they continued through the streets telling her what their plan is.

* * *

"That could work, you're a lot smarter than you look no offense of course'' she said and what she got back was a smirk from him "none taken, by the way'' said Hitagaya as he looked down at Hikari in his arms with her face flushed red, breathing heavily, and pressing herself too close for comfort "is she alright, is she sick or something'' asked worried about her condition.

"You'll find out if we get through this in one piece, r-r-right now isn't really the best time'' her cheeks tinted red from embarrassment. "Right, my bad'' he spoke as they almost reached their destination when.

"Nice try, you almost got away, but it's useless'' someone said only to see two girls jump from overhead landing a few feet behind them from a nearby rooftop which shocked Kazu again about this definitely not being normal.

"Who are you people!?'' yelled Hitagaya with a ticked off mark appearing on him after finally approaching the limit because of everything that has happened so far. From girls wielding electricity, ice and swinging a scythe over twice her size like it was nothing. Not to mention jumping from a 5 story building which should have seriously injured or even kill a normal man with ease. He knew he would have so many questions after this but should focus on the problem in front of him for now.

"You don't need to worry, it won't matter to you in the next few seconds, TAKE THIS!'' as Yomi swings her scythe towards them both, Hibiki and Hitagaya/Hikari jump out of the way just barely avoiding it which leaves a small crater behind.

 **Inazuma Boruto** ("Lightning Bolt")''

Hitagaya saw as Hibiki released a shot of purple electricity towards Yomi forcing her to dodge and step back next to Akitsu.

Akitsu then condensed small shards of ice into needles and shot them towards the group with Hibiki blocking with another strike although a few got through cutting her shoulder and skirt with the clothes being torn as well and grunting from the pain.

Kazu held Hikari tighter to his body and turned with his back to them shielding her from the incoming shots. Leaving rips his clothes and cuts dripping with a bit of blood. His body feeling the pain from his body, seeing that Hikari was alright Hitagaya mentally sighed in relief.

Hibiki seeing Hitagaya injured protecting his sister made her furious as she fires several more shots but not as powerful as before just barely keeping them at bay.

But with her sister not being able to fight with her legs injured and her reaction getting stronger by the minute being held by their destined one. As she looks at them Hitagaya give her smile and saying "I'm fine but I think it's time we made our exit'' Hibiki nodding in acknowledgement. She started creating more purple lightning in her hands while Yomi just laughed at them while Akitsu's expression didn't change to which they just stared at them coldly

"This is getting boring, this will end it'' said Yomi preparing her scythe to deliver the final blow but before she could Hibiki launched her attack but missed hitting the pipes behind them.

"Oh my, is that all yo…''

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

As she couldn't finish speaking there were huge explosions behind them consuming them both.

Hibiki and Hitagaya put down their arms as the heat and force pushed them back a few feet but luckily they were outside the blast range so no serious injury happened, just a few scratches.

Hibiki looked on in shock seeing what happened and turned to Kazu who returned the look with a shocked look of his own. He first spoke "Time to go, don't want to stick around to find out'' as Hibiki looked back once more at the smoke and agreed as they ran once more. After a few more turns they saw bright lights and as they exited they saw a huge building in front of them surrounded by a massive campus. With other smaller buildings, barred walls and in front of them a gate with many students, presumably exam takers going inside.

They entered through a side entrance and went inside a building into what looked like a gym but no one was here. Most likely the janitor forgot to lock the door, not that it mattered to them, it worked out perfectly for them and they locked the door behind them. Then they sat on the floor of the gym with their backs against the wall, finally able to relax Hibiki and Hitagaya sat side by side while Hikari still buried his face in his chest breathing even heavier than before, much to Hitagaya's worry.

They rested for a little while before Hibiki spoke first "you know that didn't finish them off right?'' which left Kazu's mouth agape in shock "seriously!?'' he yelled not believing the maid's words.

"I'm sure, most likely that did injure them severely enough to retreat but if they were defeated we would have seen MBI choppers on our way here'' she said exhausted.

"Well great, at least we got away and you two are safe, that's all that matters'' he said earning a small blush from the young girl looking away to hide her embarrassment. Although he didn't notice it caused Hikari to shake either in joy or sadness, he would never know.

" _Good thing I remembered that incident a year ago in there otherwise things could have gone a whole lot differently_ '' Hitagaya thought remembering the report on the news.

Apparently there was a small gas explosion caused as a result of a 10 year old pumping system's malfunction. It injured 2 people with minor 1st degree burns who were there running routine inspections.

In the end the old system was replaced with a new one but due to budget cuts they were unable to replace the pipes from the old system suffering from rust and corrosion. Instead they modified it so that they could still run off the old pipes making it slightly unstable unless something major occurred there should have been no problems.

I remembered that report since I started using it as a shortcut to reach the university, never thought I would ended up using that way. Since these two girls can use electricity for some reason I told her how we could use it as a diversion or escape under the explosion to cover our escape. By hitting the old pipes with enough force or something that could cause it to ignite we could get through that situation. The only thing he didn't expect was the force behind the explosion or it being that big for that matter, though since their alright he saw no reason to be concerned about it now.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he turned back to the maid to answer the questions he had been holding back.

"Hey, can you tell me what exactly is going on…Aahhhhh'' before Hitagaya could finish speaking he was suddenly pushed by force to the ground with the back of his head groaning in pain. As the pain subsided he felt something on top of him pressing their whole body against his.

As he opened his eyes it turned out to be the blue maid straddling on top of him except her face was flushed deep red, breathing heavily and her eyes looked like a beast who just caught its prey.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'' yelled Hikari which obviously scared Hitagaya because she wasn't anything like this a moment ago, she looked like she was sick before but the look she was giving now was more like a wild animal.

"You worry for us, complete strangers without any regard of your own DAMN self, said so many DAMN sweet words, even carrying me away when you should have been running away for your life like the other humans, got yourself injured for our sake. We both thought we wouldn't react to anyone else other than Seo and even agreed to be winged to the same Ashikabi and not someone else.'' As she said that the other sister she couldn't help but agree to what she said, they thought it would be impossible to react to another Ashikabi besides Seo but this man proved them wrong and that both of them would have to accept that.

Sometimes fate can take unexpected turns and this proved that fact.

"Err… what are you saying… what you mean…'' stuttering Hitagaya still trying to figure out what she's talking about only to end up even more confused.

"I'm saying is that it's your own damn fault my heart feels this way and you're going to take responsibility for the both of us, right?'' she said with a hint of a threatening tone in her voice with lightning coming out of her fingertips, of course causing Hitagaya to sweat in fear/terror.

" _Alright, let's think this through first, there are two options two. 1) Say what she wants to hear and avoid getting made a human skeleton like in a cartoon. 2) Rejecting her and possibly suffering the pain of thousand volts through me by both of them…. Yeah going with option 3 here''_ Having decided his course of action he slowly stretches his hand to her cheek making her flinch in surprise and looking her directly in the eyes.

"I… may not fully get what's going on… but, I do know one thing, and that's that I felt something when I first saw you two, as if we were meant to be more. And if you're willing to accept someone like me, than I should do the same for you two. I may not know what happened today or what could happen tomorrow. Fate brought you two to me for a reason and if I don't take it I know I would regret it for the rest of my life.''

Kazu said blushing slightly in determination in his voice and that was option 3: accept and deal with the problems later.

As soon as he finished saying that Hikari and Hibiki felt their hearts beating out of their chests. Whatever doubt or restraint (In Hikari's case) was gone because they knew now for sure, he is the one, their destined Ashikabi, the one they have been searching for. Takami was right, they would make sure to apologize later but for now.

Hikari was first getting off him and Kazu following suit, then Hibiki approached her sister's side supporting her injured leg flanking him on either side with nowhere to run since he was up against the wall.

" _What's happening…? I feel… hot… unbearably so… is this what they felt…''_ Kazu thought hazily as they were getting closer, he unconsciously leaned towards them.

Kazu having made up his mind, didn't resist when first Hikari put her lips a little forcefully on his and held it for a moment before separating letting Hibiki take her turn. She was a little more gentle than her sister as they both enjoyed it for a few seconds as well before letting go and seeing an unbelievable sight.

A pale purple glow covered all three of them and the entire gym before, from the Sekirei's backs, two identical symbols emerged, and it looked like a Wagtail, with a Yin-Yang symbol underneath it, with two magatama on either side. This continued for 10 seconds before separating as Hitagaya witnessed an even more unbelievable sight.

"AAAHHHHHHH'''' both cried with what could be either ecstasy or joy, a pair of wings suddenly burst from both the twins across a few feet for a while before the wings and light fade into nothing once more.

Both twins leaned on Kazu with one hand each over his chest and the other grasping hands with her sister.

"Sekirei No. 11, Hikari'' she said calmly

"Sekirei No. 12, Hibiki'' said calmly as well

"" **By the thunderstorm of our pledge, the disasters that befall our Ashikabi will be destroyed** '''' Hikari and Hibiki chanted at the same time.

The young man thought about what happened today, running to make on time to the entrance exam, meeting two women that were a complete mystery to him, fighting people with superhuman abilities, evading a life and death situation together. Finally, accepting them both (with a bit of threatening) unexpectedly and kissing two girls at once for his first kiss. The last thought going through his head was surprisingly " _I think my life just got a lot more chaotic, goodbye normalcy''_

* * *

 **Author Note: That's the end of chapter 2 of Sekirei: Meetings of Fate. Hope you liked it and let me tell you it took a while to get it done with classes and all I barely had any time to write. Anyways, the Raiden Futago (Lightning Twins) were the first Sekirei added to Kazu's 'Flock' because of two reasons: 1) the twins were my favorite Sekirei in both in the manga and anime. 2) Wanted them to be the very first Sekirei to get winged especially because Seo is both a jerk and deadbeat in the series and both twins deserve a better beginning. I'll be changing Seo a bit to portray just that.**

 **Also wanted to give a one time shoutout to matiasl151 for being the first follower to my series barely in the first hour after release I really do appreciate it. Also thanks to everyone else for joining as well and I hope many more will like this series in the future.**

 **Also that I have decided most of Hitagaya's harem but i will not include Musubi since I'm planning to have Minato in this story but Hitagaya will get two of his Sekirei's and I won't say who though as I want to show them as the story goes on. Kazu will have six Sekirei but I will do something else for the last one.**

 **I'll let the power of our readers decide the fate of the sixth and final feather to you. Enter suggestions in the comments and I will create a poll with those suggestions for you to vote in the next chapter. Though those who are already viewed as enemies will not be included in the polls so please don't suggest them.**

 **Next Time on Sekirei: Kazu is explained the Sekirei Plan and Seo makes his first appearance. Will he make it to the Entrance Exam on time? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sekirei: Meetings of Fate**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei in any way and is own by its respective companies, except for the OCs**

 **Chapter 3: New Meetings**

RIIIIINNNG!

RIIIIINNNG!

RIIIIINNNG!

As if to ruin the moment between them, Hitagaya's phone started ringing which caused all three of them to snap out of their sweet time together and making all three turn red from embarrassment. Though both Hikari and Hibiki sported smirks on their faces for finally finding their Ashikabi they reluctantly parted from him with Hikari standing on her own without her sister's support. He guessed it was a result of the light which may have caused her leg to heal.

As Hitagaya took out his phone from his pocket he noticed the number was blocked and considering he didn't know who it was he decided to do the most natural thing… ignore the call and block the number. Putting the phone back in his pocket…

RIIIIINNNG!

RIIIIINNNG!

His phone sounded off again and as he checked it again it was the same blocked number surprising him as he thought " _didn't I just block this, that's weird"_ as he blocked the number again…

RIIIIINNNG!

"This is getting ridiculous _!"_ yelled Hitagaya pissed at this guy not giving up he chose to turn off his phone and with no more calls coming in he turned to both girls that he now knew as Hikari and Hibiki.

"Hikari, Hibiki, what's say we…''

RIIIIINNNG!

RIIIIINNNG!

"OHH COME ON!'' He screamed looking at the same damn blocked number with a huge ticked off expression almost visible on his face.

Trying to calm himself from breaking his own phone " _Not going to stop until I answer aren't you?''_ he thought begrudgingly as he answered his phone.

"You really should have answered sooner my boy'' said an older voice on the other side of the line. Earning another tick off mark on Hitagaya's face and a spot on his list of the people to hate and punch if we ever meet.

"Didn't your mom teach you that you shouldn't talk to strangers, especially if they hide themselves behind a blocked number? Besides, no one likes a creep calling over and over again, who knows, you could be just around the corner'' Kazu said with a smart ass look earning a few giggles from the twins.

"Not like you would have answered anyways, I thought this would be the best method to get your attention and amuse myself at your expense'' said the voice obviously happy which just pissed off Hitagaya further " _He just moved to my hit on site list'' not revealing a change in his face_

"Alright enough talk, you got what you wanted, now who are you?'' he said with a serious look.

"Look at your screen and you'll find out'' said the voice to Hitagaya and Hikari and Hibiki did the same.

It showed a man with tall and spiky white hair wearing glasses. Wearing white from practically head to toe which consisted of a suit, gloves, pants and a black tie as the only thing that wasn't white for some reason sitting on a chair with a desk in front.

""Professor?'''' said both twins which caught Hitagaya by surprise that they know this stalker.

"You know this creep (pervert)?'' he asked Hikari and Hibiki to which they nod in confirmation.

"If you really don't know me then you should really watch television more Kazu Hitagaya, it's no wonder you failed the entrance exam once already then'' the man said surprising Hitagaya considering he hasn't even mentioned his name yet, he was about to tell them both before they were so rudely cut off.

The man seeing the look on Hitagaya's face continued "Well since you don't know me I'll keep it short to two sentences for you so your brain can understand. My name is Hiroto Minaka and I'm the CEO and president of the conglomerate MBI. I'm also the one in charge of the game you're currently participating in with those two known as the Sekirei Plan.'' The man identified as Minaka said with made Hitagaya stunned in realizing where he heard that name and saw that face before.

"You said three sentences though'' with a blank face and causing both girls to laugh holding their sides and Minaka to be stunned speechless at pointing out his flaw.

"Anyway'' Minaka said fixing his glasses in attempt to move pass the subject "Congratulations No. 11 Hikari and No. 12 Hibiki for successfully emerging and winging with your Ashikabi. It honestly surprised me as well as I thought you would go to Seo but I'm glad to see you made a better choice''

"What are talking about professor? Why would it have been not good to wing ourselves with Seo?'' said Hikari rudely at the name that Kazu didn't recognize.

"Well you see, Seo stole a lot of funds before he left MBI and later blowing it all on booze and gambling. Considering you two spoke often to him and reacted later on we assumed you both would wing yourselves to him. We couldn't trust Seo given the previous incidents with the funds from your cards and that's why you weren't given yours when you left. In fact, the only reason we haven't gone after him ourselves is because he knows far too many secrets and still goes against us digging up more so you can see my concern here about him.'' explained Minaka in between breaths to catch up.

Meanwhile in Hitagaya's head all he thought was " _I have so many questions but for now I think I better hold off till this is over''_ which was the right call given…

…

…

""WHAT!?'''' both twins screamed at the same time as shock covered their faces. Probably from realizing that this Seo guy " _whoever he is''_ wasn't what they thought he was.

"SO YOU MEAN THAT ALL THIS TIME WE WERE OUT THERE WORKING OUR ASSES OFF TO FEED EACH OTHER…'' Hikari fuming in anger and currents of lightning coiling around her.

"Enduring the perverted gazes of so many people, sleeping outside at night, sacrificing our pride and dignity for him. Even though he showed us such kindness and taught us so many things about the world outside…'' Hibiki said appearing calm but the coils of lightning wrapping around her showed otherwise.

""WE SUFFERED THROUGH ALL THIS BECAUSE OF HIM!?'''' both roared at the same time. Causing the purple lightning coils to spread across the gym and unfortunately…

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Hitagaya screamed as one of those struck him sending hundreds of volts through his body as he fell down to the floor charbroiled but still somehow alive. Luckily, only his phone being the only casualty as it exploded into a pile of metal and shards of glass falling onto the floor.

""Master'''' said Hikari and Hibiki with concern after realizing what they did to him and apologizing for what they did in their anger. As he was slowly pulled up by both of them and felt their chests on his body making him embarrassed despite the pain. He quickly shook that off and placed his hands on their heads.

"I'm fine girls, I know you didn't mean too and besides it looks like you have a lot to ask this Seo when you meet him again, just glad you chose me instead, it sounds like you both deserved better'' this caused both of them to turn red from having their heads patted like children. Not that either one were complaining, it felt good for both of them that they could only nod their heads in understanding.

After making it back up the television mounted on the wall behind bars for safety reasons turned on displaying Minaka grinning "that wasn't nice you two'' Minaka said. "Now thanks to the two of you your Ashikabi was barbecued and lost his phone too, that's not good'' Minaka said giving me a headache just thinking about how to replace the phone.

Also made both twins lower their heads in shame with guilt once again at what they did.

"Anyways, I'm short on time thanks to all this so I'll tell you quickly. First, since your winged yourself to a better Ashikabi your MBI cards will be issued to you along with the rest of your belongings. They will be delivered to your Ashikabi's apartment when you return later'' Minaka said adjusting his glasses once more " _Great, breaking and entering to my apartment, how did they even find where I live? I thought it was confidential information, then again this is MBI were talking about''_ he thought sarcastically given the resources MBI has.

"Second, is that your Sekirei can explain all about the Sekirei plan and any other questions you may have'' Minaka pointed towards both Hikari and Hibiki.

"Lastly and this is the most important, this is a highly confidential project, you cannot tell another soul out there who isn't a part of the plan. Otherwise…'' said with a serious face that actually worried me a bit.

"MBI will send personal that will deal with you accordingly and trust me you that won't be pretty'' which sent a chill down my spine just thinking about it.

"Now then, I must be going, good luck to you Hitagaya and to you two as well Hikari and Hibiki. By the way Hitagaya my boy, you have two minutes to make it to the entrance exam site. Since your phone was destroyed and probably don't realize what time it is, farewell'' Leaving with that, the television turned off and so did Minaka.

" _Exam... OH SHIIIIIITTTT_ '' screamed Kazu in his mind remembering what he came here for in the first place.

"Sorry you two, I need to go right now, I don't have much time but can you explain everything later when I get back'' Hitagaya said turning to them both whom nodded in understanding. Then he pulled out a notebook and pencil from his bag. Quickly writing something down, tearing off a piece of paper and taking out his house key.

"This is the address to my apartment, go there to shower and change clothes, the exam ends at 2:00 so you can come back then or wait for me there. If you're hungry then just take some from my fridge or eat out okay?'' Both looked at each other and nodded but before he left Hitagaya kissed both on the cheek making them smile in joy before he headed out the door running.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

 _Teito University_

 _Main Entrance_

"Well I think it went pretty well all things considered, now I just have to wait for the results, still surprised I could focus on the exam given what happened earlier this morning'' he said as he recollected the events that really happened only a few hours ago.

Though he was able to focus during the exam when it ended his mind inevitably led towards the twins that he supposedly ''winged'' according to Minaka or whatever that means. He said to speak to the two of them for more info. Guessing this was the only way and also asking awkwardly about this Seo person they liked before they met caused Hitagaya to sigh at how much of a pain it was going to be.

As he walked outside the gate he saw a small crowd gathering in front of him. Curious, Hitagaya went near and what he saw surprised him. It was two girls wearing identical outfits consisted of a figure hugging t-shirt with blue thigh length shorts, only one was blue and had the number 11 on the chest and the other was pink with the number 12 printed on it.

It was obviously Hikari and Hibiki waiting for him at the entrance, enduring the perverted gazes and looks of envy from others jealous of their beauty. Some men tried hitting on them but let's just say they learned they weren't interested. After that most just kept a slight distance from them for fear of what happened to their predecessor's.

This didn't matter to Hitagaya as he made his way through the crowd and the twins suddenly turned their heads towards his direction as if sensing his presence.

"Hikari, Hibiki, over here'' said Hitagaya which gathered the attention of the crowd, some were giving his looks of jealousy and some were even saying "go die" or "why not me" not that he cared for what they think.

Making their over to him he asked "Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought, did I make you two wait for long?'' to which they shook their heads in disagreement "No, we actually got here just a little while ago'' said Hibiki with a smile on her face.

"People tried hitting on us as soon as we got here, though after a little "persuasion" they understood'' said Hikari with an evil smirk on her face causing Hitagaya to feel sorry for those guys.

"Anyway, I feel exhausted after everything today so we should just head back home, you girls ready?'' he asked knowing the answer.

""Yes, Master'''' said both getting looks of shock from the people around them hearing whispers like "Master?" also "Some kind of role play?" or "he's a pervert" and "I'm so damn jealous, go die in a ditch" among other things.

With Hikari on the left and Hibiki on the right they leave the Teito towards his apartments.

* * *

 _Azule Apartments_

Returning to his room living room he finds two huge boxes sitting on the couch with numbers 11 and 12 on the sides of the boxes.

"I think we should move your clothes to my closet, I don't have that much anyway so we could put the rest in the dresser in my room'' Said Hitagaya with care.

"No Master, we can't possibly take up that much space, this is your home after all'' Says Hibiki as she grabs her master's hand shaking her head.

"It's fine, besides I get the feeling you girls will use it a lot more than I do, don't worry too much'' Kazu said patting her head making her face red and a small smile forming.

"Thank you Master, come on Hibiki let's finish quickly'' said Hikari picking up her box and taking it to the closet.

"Hai, onee-san'' as she picks up her box quickly catching up and heading into the closet.

Seeing them off Hitagaya heads to the kitchen before stopping and yelling "Girls, can you just move the shirts and pants you see hanging in there to my bed. There's a small drawer in there filled with my boxers so just take it with you too… and no peeking'' he said with a bit of shyness.

""Y-yes, Master'''' he heard both of them say with a slightly high pitched voice from embarrassment.

He turns back still with a bit of doubt but trusting them not to take a peek he opens the fridge and surprised to see most of the foods gone with just milk, eggs, butter, a few sweet potatoes and packaged chicken. He thinks " _I know I don't eat much but there should have been enough food for a week at least. Even between the two there shouldn't be this little left''_ which puzzled him but his stomach beginning to make noises decides to put that thought to the back of his head for now.

Taking the ingredients out and a few plates from the cupboard at starts cooking. Ten minutes later Hibiki and Hikari come out and letting Hitagaya know that they finished putting their clothes away. Hitagaya nodded and let them rest on the couch either watching television or looking up at Kazu cooking. Another twenty minutes later he finished preparing his lunch consisting of Asian grilled chicken, sweet baked potato cakes and a side dish of rice and pickles.

Quickly placing the dishes on the small table in front of the couch sitting with the twins. Moving to make space for their Ashikabi both take up one of his sides and starts eating. A few minutes go by then he asks "we're going out later to get ingredients for dinner and a few other things for you girls, that alright?''.

"Yeah, there was barely enough for both of us, we need to get a lot more when we head out'' Hikari snapped because of the reminder.

"It's not Master's fault onee-san, that would be more than enough but for us you know why'' said Hibiki sternly reminding her sister.

"Right, sorry Master'' she said quickly apologizing fearing he might be angry about her insensitive comment.

Instead she feels his hand on her head and looks up to see a smile on his face "it's not a problem at all and you have nothing to be sorry for'' earning a nod and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're our Ashikabi, Master'' she said with joy in her voice. Then Hibiki also put her head against Hitagaya's shoulder with a smile as well "we truly are fortunate to meet someone as kind as you'' she said sweetly

"Don't know how this happened but I'm glad to have you two as well, still feels like a dream to me'' he said looking up in thought.

Both twins look to each other and nod moving their heads and kissing his cheeks, one on each side. Being caught off guard Kazu blushes red "w-www-what was that for'' he asked stuttering from the unexpected attack from the twins.

"That was to prove…'' began Hikari

"That this isn't a dream…'' continued Hibiki

""We are yours now and forever, ascending to the higher skies above.'''' both finished at the same time.

Hearing this Hitagaya's heart filled with indescribable warmth that he put his hands around their waists and brings them closer. Into a hug making both twins blush red in embarrassment and joy as they put their heads on his chests snuggling closer.

"And I as well.'' was all he could say, nothing more as they stayed like that before moving to quickly finish his lunch and Hibiki offers to wash the dishes to which he agrees and Hikari still on him, not that it bothers him much. A few minutes later she sits back on the couch and Hitagaya face turns serious and asks "Now that I've eaten can you tell me what's going on and what is the Sekirei plan?'' as Hikari pulls off his chest reluctantly and sits next to Hibiki both putting on serious faces.

"The Sekirei Plan, that's the name of the game happening right here, right now in this very city.'' said Hibiki to which Hikari continued "to put it simply, aliens'' she said simply "our ship crash landed on Earth and were only discovered recently though we don't know how it crashed.''

"There are 108 of us, that doesn't include number 00'' Hibiki continued. "The higher the number, the older and more powerful we are. Number's 1 through 9 are known as the Single Numbers, many more times powerful than most of the rest of us. All of us are stronger, faster, and have more stamina and endurance than any ordinary human. Even the weakest of us are far stronger than any human on Earth, we are called Sekirei. Some are even capable of controlling the elements themselves. You… saw us use our element back there.''

"Lightning, right?'' Hitagaya said as he understood so far.

"Right? Thank you, most just say it's just electricity but we prefer _lightning''_ said Hikari happy that her Ashikabi understood her.

"Though my sister and I have to be close to each other in order to use our power effectively and we don't tire out as fast. So we need to have the same Ashikabi so we don't get separated.'' She said before…

"Ashikabi? Been hearing that a lot today but what is that exactly?'' he asked interrupting Hikari

"Another thing that separates us from humans aside from our powers, is the ability to select our destined one, meaning our m-mm-mates.'' Hibiki continued flustered as she quickly got to the point, "genetically speaking, were compatible with humans and can have c-children. On a physical and spiritually level though, we… react… to someone who is a match for us. The more compatible we are with a person, the more powerful the reaction can be.''

"Various things can happen when we react, accelerated heartbeat, are bodies start to heat up and the closer we are to our destined one to the point it becomes unbearable, as well as being lost in lust or confusion as well.'' She said as easy as possible to understand for him "remember when we first met you? You felt your heart rate increase in your chest as did we. Then you carried me and I didn't say anything, then pounced on you after we escaped? If we weren't in danger I would have kissed you already because I was holding back the unbearable heat the moment you touched me. It was absolute torture to me, never let that happen again, got that'' Hikari said angrily giving her examples with a slight blush on her face.

"R-really, I thought you just had a bad fever or something, sorry for not realizing'' he said while scratching his cheek thinking back on that moment.

"Back to the subject, Sekirei can only have one mate for the rest of their lives. Through kissing our chosen Ashikabi we 'Wing' ourselves to him/her and causes us to 'Emerge' through the kiss'' Hibiki continued speaking "this causes to bind ourselves to our Ashikabi, mind, body, spirit and everything in between. From the moment we emerge we can never, ever consider touching another Ashikabi in a romantic fashion.

"Are there many other Ashikabi's?'' Hitagaya asked as more questions kept popping up in his head.

"Quite a few actually, humans are really compatible to Sekirei and backwards too. Usually it's for every three or four Ashikabi's one Sekirei will react'' Hikari replied surprising Hitagaya " _that much? In a way I'm lucky to get two at once and such caring ones too''_ he thought in joy before quickly listening again "It is possible for a Sekirei to start reacting to a different Ashikabi, though at first we thought it was impossible, till you came along'' she says before she could continue Hitagaya interrupted.

"You mean with this person called Seo… right? The person you reacted to before me'' he said with a bit of irritation in his voice, causing the twins to go silent.

…

…

Scratching the back of his head and slowly grabbing their hands "listen if you feel that uncomfortable about this, we can talk about it later, I won't force you into saying anything if you don't want to.'' He said gently tightening his hands to console them.

Both shook their heads in disagreement before Hibiki spoke "Seo was working for Takehito, one of the researchers at MBI on jobs for him, mainly in construction and other small odd jobs. We spoke often and was kind to us teaching about the Capital since we couldn't leave MBI and we slowly started reacting him'' "though the difference in reactions between you two was widely different, our reaction to Seo was like a candle flickering in the wind or a slight pull towards him, but since we both reacted to him we agreed to wing ourselves to him when we got out'' she said continuing "when we met you and said w-well you k-know, lovely, we could see in your eyes you were being honest and caused us to start reacting to you. Then, when those bitches attacked us and instead of running away you chose to stay with us and fight regardless of your safety. That, was the moment our reaction to you spiked and was like a burning fire that got stronger and stronger, especially me.'' She said as if describing like it was out of a fairy tale. Making Kazu's entire face red down to his neck.

"Obviously though, we wouldn't Wing ourselves to just anyone and had to be someone we liked, regardless of how strongly we reacted. Isn't that right Hibiki?'' Hikari said with a devious smile on her face.

"Mmmmhum… your right, nee-sama'' Hibiki said wearing an identical smile as they both got closer making Hitagaya back up in response.

"I suppose it was fate that brought you two to me, glad to have you with me now'' he said returning with a smile as well.

"You'd better be, otherwise'' Hikari said with lightning in her fingers "you could find yourself in quite a bit of pain'' Hibiki said while licking her lips giving Hitagaya a chill down his spine " _Note to self, don't make them mad, I'll die otherwise''_ he thought as he engraved this into his heart.

"What if another Sekirei reacts to me though? I get the feeling you two won't like sharing me with others'' he said as he guessed based on their personalities.

"Your right, we don't like sharing our Ashikabi and prefer we'd be the only ones for you'' said Hikari with anger in her voice but also a hint of protectiveness.

"But what if she reacts to me naturally? Do you honestly want me to deny her the person she's been searching for? I could never do that, just as I did with both of you'' Kazu said with a sad look just thinking about it.

Causing both twins to turn wide-eyed at this realization, it is true though if he had denied both of them it would have been worse than torture or death to a Sekirei, if it happened to them… both twins grabbed each other's hand not wanting to imagine it.

Seeing that he may have gone too far "Sorry girls, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to understand'' Hitagaya said as he grabs both the twins hands to reassure them "I won't abandon you both, ever, but I also won't abandon a Sekirei who reacts to me and I will treat you all with the same care and affection, I promise you that won't change'' as he leaned in closer and kissed Hikari on the lips causing her wings to burst into bloom and her body to shake slightly. Separating and seeing a satisfied look on her face he quickly moved to the younger sister and left a lingering kiss making her wings sprout out as well. Being caught off guard by their Ashikabi they could only lower their heads and slightly nod in agreement.

"S-so long as you don't go seeking them out or they try to force themselves on you'' said Hibiki after a moment.

"Alright, it's a deal, I break it and you can shock me for as long as you want'' he said with a smile at them both.

" _We'll_ hold you to _that_ promise, _Master_ '' Hikari threatened sending a chill down his spine but later thought it was just his imagination.

"Lastly, what is the Sekirei Plan?'' asked Hitagaya returning to his spot on the couch.

"It's basically Sekirei's partnering with their Ashikabi's in a game of survival. Sekirei have to fight each other withering down the competitor's with the goal of becoming the last one standing. The Ashikabi of the last Sekirei is the winner and they get to stay with their Ashikabi forever. For those of us born as Sekirei we must accept these rules of the game facing termination otherwise. Hiroto Minaka is the game master and has been preparing this for a long time apparently with Shinto Teito as the stage '' explained Hibiki in a clear cut manner.

"That is BULLSHIT, MINAKA!'' roared Hitagaya at the thought of any Sekirei being forced to fight for the amusement of one men. Hikari and Hibiki hugging him in order to calm him down which slowly but surely does.

With Hikari on one leg and Hibiki on the other they look at him in the eye.

"We will not lose Master…'' said Hikari

"We will destroy those that are in our way'' said Hibiki

""And ascend together to the higher skies above'''' both said with surprisingly deep passion.

…

'Sigh' "I may not like it but I will fight against it with everything I got, no way will it end with me losing you both, got that? Also you don't need to call me Master in public just Hitagaya or Kazu is fine, though in private that's alright, whichever you prefer'' he says reluctantly not able to say mad at them for long.

" _Just you wait Minaka, even the most well laid plans can have flaws, just have to find them and expose them little by little''_ he thought before he was interrupted by the girls.

""Yes, Master'''' both agree and settle against my chest.

"Let's stay like this for a little longer, then we head out shopping for dinner'' he said and both were happy to oblige, being next to their Ashikabi was one of the Sekirei's greatest joy's.

After a few minutes Hikari and Hibiki left my lap reluctantly and prepared to head out, even though MBI sent their clothes, basic essentials had to be bought separately and I'm guessing they will later want more outfits themselves, my closet has more than enough space and with the MBI unlimited cards they could get as much as they want. Both of their cards look almost the same, black with the Sekirei symbol on the top right and with lightning bolts facing opposite directions

So instead I made a deal to take them on a shopping spree next time we head out, kind of like a date, not that I've ever been on one before, to which they happily agreed to. To explain the MBI unlimited cards they are issued to each Sekirei to take care of their daily needs. Mostly food expenses according to them, Sekirei need to consume 3 or 4 times as much food compared to an ordinary human, which made sense given the abilities they use or the energy they expend while fighting. He wasn't going to argue since both of them know better than he does so he decides to get a few more bags of groceries just in case it's not enough for them both.

They head out the door to their apartment and walk to the nearby marketplace and once again both Hikari and Hibiki on his sides. Not that he minded their company just wish they gave a little more room.

They were practically shoulder to shoulder against him and with their breasts against his arms. " _Now that I think about it when I carried Hikari she was hugging me tightly, I did feel them to be quite nice but you know, being in mortal danger tends to push that to the back of your mind''._

Then as he looked towards Hibiki she had a comparatively smaller bust then her sister they still felt really soft " _Wait, why am I thinking this now, bad Hitagaya bad''_ he thought shaking his head he decided to ask them both "Hey girls, can you give me a little space please?''

"Why, do you _not_ _like_ having two beautiful girls all over you'' Hikari smiled at him which caused him to break out in a cold sweat.

"No it's not that… it's just _their_ touching me'' he replied as he looked to both of their breasts causing them to blush in realization.

Instead of pulling away though they brought themselves closer making Hitagaya face red from the neck up. "We don't mind as long as it's you, Hitagaya'' she said smiling at his embarrassment.

"You're our Ashikabi, we would do _anything_ for you Hitagaya'' said Hibiki in a low, sexy voice.

"A-anything?'' Hitagaya stuttered in an embarrassed voice. Though there were times he is assertive or confident there are other times when he panics and gets embarrassed as well.

""Of course'''' both replied at once as if it were simply natural.

Causing him to sigh in defeat "Do what you want then, I give up'' he said making both Sekirei happy as shown by their smiles while giving him a little room to walk both still cling to his sides. When they went down a side street filled with no people…

"Hey, you, the one in the cheap jacket!'' said a loud and heavily rough voice

Turning around they see a tall, well-built man with brown hair. Has a sort a wild look on his face, also wearing a white undershirt with a brown leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Seo?'' said Hibiki with surprise in her voice from seeing him here.

"Shit, thought we had a bit more time to be ready'' said Hikari in a low voice so no one hears her.

"So this is the Seo you told me about before'' Hitagaya says as he sized up the man which earned a scowl from him.

"Talk! Why did you wing my Sekirei?'' Seo said with anger in his voice.

"Calm down Seo…'' said Hibiki but before she could finish

 **PAAA!**

"AHH'' yells Hibiki as Seo slaps her across the face in anger and much to the surprise of others.

"Hibiki!'' yelled in concern as she checks her face to see a red palm print on her face "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!'' yelled Hikari at Seo who seemed to not even care.

"That was for breaking your promise and as for you!'' he said indifferently and has he about to slap Hikari as well.

A hand grabbed his wrist just inches from her face, as he turned around to look, a punch was received to Seo's face knocking him back in a daze.

Obviously, it was Hitagaya who did this and his face was contorted in anger for Seo hitting Hibiki right in front of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What gives you the right to hit her like that? I'll tell you… None'' he said in a cold voice with his hate evident in his eyes. He thought he would at least have some decency in him even after hearing what Minaka said, clearly though he made a mistake believing that.

As Seo got to his feet he wiped the small amount of blood coming from his face he then he put his fist out again aiming for Hitagaya's stomach but he quickly dodges it, then Hitagaya lifts his knee to hit his chest but was grabbed by Seo's left arm and punched with his right landing on Hitagaya's jaw causing him to daze back slightly and put them a few feet apart. They exchange a few more blows before taking a slight distance from each other.

He feels his jaw is numb from earlier that this guy is tougher than he thought but he won't back down either and instead starts talking "You should have at least listen to their story first before jumping in like that, you're just a hothead aren't you'' Hitagaya said with a mocking smile.

"Shut up, just venting my anger at the fact that you stole my Sekirei'' said Seo just staring at him as he went to check on Hibiki not minding the glare he was receiving from Seo.

"You alright, it looked like it hurt a lot, we should have it checked later'' he said with worry on his face.

"I'll be fine, besides it'll heal quickly'' Hibiki said with her face still red from the slap.

"You should be more worried about yourself, I can see it swelling'' as he took out his phone he could see his face bruised was slowly getting bigger, not that he cared, it will heal in time.

"Now before we start killing each other can you at least hear what happened for their sakes?'' Hitagaya said still keeping an eye on Seo.

``… 'Sigh', fine, but talk quickly'' he said putting down his guard not wanting to continue the fight.

Also putting down his fists Hitagaya quickly picked up Hibiki grabbing his shoulder tightly and Hikari also does the same, causing Seo to grumble in irritation at the scene. Seeing his frustration Hitagaya decides to play along, wrapping his arms around their waists making both twins blush but instead snuggle closer to his chest.

Hibiki was the first to speak "you see Seo it all started when…'' as she and Hikari began to explain the events that happened from the moment they met during their work to the attack by the two Sekirei and to their winging. They also included Hitagaya's acts of heroism saving them both from being terminated much to Hitagaya's embarrassment being portrayed as some sort of savior.

As they finish speaking Seo took out a pack of cigarettes and lighted one, breathing in and out trying to calm himself down before speaking "I honestly wouldn't believe that happened if I didn't know about Sekirei but there is one thing still bugging me, I thought you two reacted to me? Why would you react to someone else? It shouldn't be possible'' Seo said not believing that both of them reacted to someone else rather than him.

"That's what we thought too, but to explain apparently a Sekirei can react to multiple Ashikabi's but that it's a matter of higher compatibility, what Takami said turned out to be true Seo'' said Hikari which made Seo wide eyed in disbelief.

"So your saying you reacted more to him than to me?'' he said pointing his finger at Kazu to which both of them nodded in agreement leaving him speechless.

"There are three reasons Seo we reacted and more compatible to him than you'' Hibiki raised one finger "First, he saved onee-sama and me when we could have been terminated and used his own body to protect us and would probably not even be having this conversation, maybe getting himself killed in the process'' then Hikari followed her sister raising two fingers "Second, is that when we reacted to you it was only like a small tug or a small fire in the dark, while Hitagaya was like a raging inferno, honestly, the heat was unbearable and would have winged ourselves to him regardless of him being willing or not'' "Wait, what?'' said Hitagaya scared of what she just stated.

" _They wouldn't actually… maybe?''_ thought Hitagaya sending a chill down his spine.

Ignoring their Ashikabi's concern both pulled out their MBI unlimited cards from in their breasts and Hitagaya thought " _that's where you put them?''_ making both Kazu and Seo bleed a bit from their noses seeing that.

"Third, is after winging ourselves to Hitagaya, Minaka explained some of what you did like stealing secrets, money, and spending it on booze and gambling. Meaning that he couldn't trust you with this'' said Hibiki followed by Hikari "Any Sekirei that is winged by you will immediately have their cards canceled, also trying to take from us will cancel them out as well''

"Goddammit Minaka!'' Seo yelled at the sky and swore.

All of a sudden I imagine Minaka laughing at the top of Teito Tower at Seo's anger and misfortune.

"So Seo I hope you can understand why we winged ourselves to him and there's nothing that can be done'' said Hibiki.

"Tch, as if I have any choice now, what's done is done'' scowled Seo at the three of them before leaving them. "Hey kid'' said as he catches a card passed to him reading 'Seo's Handyman Company' with a small chibi picture of him, a number and a slogan saying 'handle all problems and troubles'.

"I may not like how it turned out but doesn't mean I should be complete scum, take care of these two otherwise I'm coming for you'' Seo said as he walked away. " _Maybe he isn't as bad as Minaka said he was''_ thought Hitagaya before Seo turned his head around

"Make sure to bring those cards too, it costs a pretty penny, you're gonna need them!'' with a greedy grin on his face. " _I take that back, he's way worse_ '' he thought with a weak laugh.

" _Maybe a little punishment is in order''_ Hitagaya thought sadistically as he brought both girls closer and whispering in their ears, as he finished both twins had evil and equally sadistic smiles on their faces, both held one hand with each other while their other hand is stretched out as lightning filled the air which shot towards Seo, barely dodging at the last moment with fear in his eyes.

"Ah, girls? If this is about slapping you I'm sorry you know. I… was you know just angry you know AHHH!'' as Seo tried to explain himself he dodged another pair of lightning bolts one after the other, the twins were deliberately missing to mess with Seo as payback for his attitude earlier, until eventually…

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Seo screamed as Kazu did this morning when one of their shots hit him in the chest making him look like a human skeleton through an x-ray like you see in those cartoons.

" _Did I look like that when it happened this morning?''_ he thought seeing the light show in front of him slowly dying out.

"Uuurrghhh'' was all he could say as his body was twitching and burnt from the lightning strike.

""Justice has been served'''' both twins said with a smile on their faces, clearly enjoyed themselves at Seo's expense.

"Why wasn't I hurt like that this morning?'' Hitagaya said as he was between them both but the only thing he felt was his hair sticking up from the remaining static. Remembering the 'shocking' experience he had made him question what was different from that incident.

"As our Ashikabi; our powers are by default are not able to hurt you'' Hibiki easily explained, "though using a lot of power we can override it but makes us exhausted, this morning was because we let our anger get out of control and released quite a bit of power then… sorry'' Hikari stopped and apologizes when she remembered hurting her Ashikabi.

"It's fine, I already forgave you two since that was an accident. Will he be alright though?'' asked Kazu as he returned to Seo still twitching and groaning, though passed out from the attacks.

"He'll be fine Master, we don't kill humans but we did pass enough volts through him to be out for a while'' said Hibiki which eased Hitagaya's worry.

"Alright then, girls, let's go finish our shopping and head home'' said Hitagaya as he starts walking.

"Yes, Master'' both girls said in unison walking together with their Ashikabi in joy, leaving Seo on the side with a burned smell still coming from him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

A few blocks away from where Hitagaya and the girls were just finished dealing with Seo. A young well-endowed woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well-developed body figure.

Wearing pure white silk, barely covering only the necessary parts, the limbs and a long white veils surrounding her body almost as if it were alive.

The young woman was jumping between rooftops in search of someone.

As she was preparing to continue her journey…

"AAHHHH'' screamed the young woman as she felt her body heating up and kneeling on the ground, she knew this could only mean one thing.

Her destined Ashikabi was nearby and was beginning to react to him/her.

This was not her first reaction to an Ashikabi, there was another one, a young girl named Chiho in a hospital whom she saved. Though before she had a chance to wing her she was moved to China for reasons unknown at the moment The following day she was gone and has since then not reacted to anyone else since.

"I have to find him quickly, I don't want to experience that again'' she said remembering how she couldn't wing herself, if she loses this reaction, she feels as if it won't happen again.

She slowly got to her feet and sensing the direction of her Ashikabi she leaped once again over buildings to reach her destined one.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 3 of Sekirei: Meetings of Fate. It was fun writing this but also hard. That's the fun of writing I suppose. I hoped you guys like it though there isn't a lot of action yet but don't worry their soon will be. Also I said Seo would be bashed and will be throughout most of the story, just because of Seo being Seo I guess. This story is taking place when the first stage just barely begins so we still have quite a bit of time to build up Kazu's `Flock' and other things into it as well.**

 **Like I said before the Poll will be up by the end of the day and it will be up to you guys to decide the final feather. I have a few chapters already in the works and will try to stay on point as much as I can. Let me know in the reviews what you thought about this latest chapter and remember to keep it user friendly you guys. Also to submit some ideas you would think would add more impact to the story. Though the chapters may take a while to upload as I keep editing them to make it as good as possible for my readers**

 **Next Time: Kazu experiences new challenges with the twins, dreams, and for someone a second chance. Tune in to find out**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sekirei: Meetings of Fate**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei in any way and is own by its respective companies, except for the OCs**

 **Chapter 4: Dreams Shrouded in Veils**

 **Hitagaya's POV**

After dealing with Seo we continued on to the market and bought our ingredients for dinner and quite a bit extra to last for quite a while. Though given that Sekirei eat three times as much as a human if it weren't for the MBI unlimited cards I would probably run broke before I know it.

" _I should probably look into that or find a job, don't want to be too dependent on these cards"_ he thought as he continued walking down the streets.

"Hey'' yelled Hikari beside him snapping him out of his thoughts "Sorry, I was lost in thought, what is it?'' asked Hitagaya

"Were here'' said Hibiki to which I look at it is Azule Apartments, must have been thinking too much and didn't realize we were home.

We made it up to our apartment and dropped down our huge bags on the table, they were heavy but they didn't give me too much trouble, compared to those two carrying twice as much without breaking a sweat, I salute you. A small Hitagaya in his head looked like it was saluting them both but that's not important.

"What should we make for dinner Master?'' Hibiki said as she was taking out the food and placing most in the fridge.

"How about some grilled fish? A couple of side dishes and rice should be good'' said Hitagaya as he passed some vegetables to her.

"Sounds perfect, after not eating much these past few days I could use a good meal'' said Hikari smiling at the idea of eating a lot, they had to use most of the money on food expenses when they were by themselves but now that shouldn't be an issue.

"Then let's make it a welcome feast for you two, both of you can eat as much as you want tonight'' smiling at the twins Hitagaya spoke earning him a slight blush and a hug from them both

"Thank you Kazu'' Hikari said in joy

"We love you so much'' said Hibiki with her face turning redder.

Hearing them both made Hitagaya fluster and "I love you guys too'' he responded "Alright, let's get started, you both help out too''

"Hai'''' both twins responded as they started preparing for dinner

* * *

"Thank you for the food''' all three said in unison and started eating dinner. Both Hikari and Hibiki had HUGE portions of food with a few grilled fish for themselves along with a big bowl of rice towering as high as a kid.

" _I know they're supposed to eat a lot but at this rate we might run out of food faster than I might expect.''_ He thought as he saw them quickly eating with happy looks on their faces. " _Well doesn't matter, I should just start eating''_ as he quickly started eating his regular sized portion for himself.

The food was really delicious, I heard from them that MBI teaches each Sekirei about basic economics, cleaning, cooking and other essential stuff for living, otherwise when they were released they wouldn't know anything about the world around them.

With their street smarts they were able to do well long enough before I met them, though they won't have to go through that anymore.

After finishing eating we decided to wash the dirty dishes and there were a lot given how much food we (mostly Hikari and Hibiki) ate. With all three of us taking part we finished up quickly and decided to watch some T.V on the couch with both girls leaning on Kazu's shoulders.

They seem to enjoy being close to their Ashikabi and snuggled further till they had their heads on his chest, not even paying attention to the reaction they had on their Ashikabi.

" _So close, I can feel their breasts on me, they're… so soft''_ as he looked down to see two pairs of boobs on his chest. Looking at this situation he feels as if he should say something. " _Though the look on their faces makes me not want to ruin it… maybe for a little longer I guess''_ decided Hitagaya as he brought one arm around each of their waists. Surprising both of them at their Ashikabi's action a small grin appears on both their faces as all three relished the moment. As the show they were watching was about to finish Hitagaya checked the time, it was pretty late and should head off to bed soon. " _I should probably sleep on the couch, but first''_ he saw that both girls had fallen asleep at some point on his chest sleeping soundly as their breathing tickled his skin sending shivers down his spine.

He slightly shook them both "Hey girls, wake up, if you're going to sleep at least change first, wake up'' he said as both slowly opened their eyes "you girls should go shower and change, I'll get the bed ready'' both quickly got up and tried to protest saying that their Ashikabi should go first but Hitagaya wouldn't have it saying that he'll take one afterwards. Both Sekirei gave up reluctantly as they head to the closet and quickly to the bathroom. Not before giving each a small peck on their cheeks to lighten them up, which of course it did as they closed the door behind them.

"Now let's get some new sheets out'' Hitagaya said to himself, as he went to pull out extra sheets he heard the sound of water running and the girls talking about something, though because of the running water drowning out most of the noise he couldn't hear it. Quickly he pushed that thought out of his mind and started to quickly lay the new bed sheets.

* * *

As both Hikari and Hibiki closed the door they looked around the bathroom they noticed that the bathroom was slightly bigger than they thought compared to the rest of the apartment. That's due to the previous tenant, was a huge fan of having a big bathtub so when he came here he remodeled the bathroom to make it bigger and enjoy himself after working or to simply enjoy the feeling, why the landlady didn't charge Hitagaya extra for this room is a mystery to him.

As they saw the bathtub it looked like it can hold up to four people with room to spare. Two showerheads with a few seats in front of them and a few shampoo and conditioner bottles between them both. Maybe next time they could bring their Ashikabi with them and scrub his back for him, sure that he would either be happy or embarrassed but caused a smile on their faces at the thought.

Soon they began stripping of their clothes off showing off their smooth, creamy skin, free of blemishes or imperfections of any kind. Along with their enchanting breasts out in full view with Hikari's being significantly larger than her sisters. Not that she minded but was sometimes envious of her sisters… assets. Their slim yet toned bodies without a hint of fat that could make most girls or even models jealous at both their figures.

They both sat on the seats they both turned the knobs cold water came down from the showerheads at first making both shiver but it slowly heated up as they washed themselves for a while before Hikari broke the silence.

"Hey Hibiki, I think we made the right choice, winging ourselves to Hitagaya'' spoke Hikari as she was washing shampoo into her hair.

"I think so as well, did you have regrets or doubts though onee-san?'' said Hibiki as she was washing her legs up and down her callous skin.

"No… I don't, just wanted to make sure, after all we didn't expect to wing ourselves to him but to that deadbeat Seo'' said Hikari without a hint of remorse for the guy.

"True, we did think of him as our ideal guy, guess what they said is true about love is blind, we ignored what others said without a second thought, until we saw his true colors with our own two eyes. Though when we met Hitagaya and how sincere he was and also the way he protected you and I showed the kind of man he is.'' Hibiki said as she brought her hand to wear she was slapped by Seo earlier.

A short silence followed for a while before "We should apologize to Takami when we see her next time, though for now'' Hikari got up after finishing washing herself before sitting in the bathtub and turning her head towards her sister with a smile on her face "we should hurry up and finish, our Ashikabi is waiting for us'' as she finished speaking and enjoying the rest of the bath.

It took Hibiki a moment before a smile appeared on her face as well as she went to join her sister.

Afterwards they started talking between each other about their Ashikabi, their future with him, and the future ahead of them all.

* * *

As both of them were still in the bath, Hitagaya just finished replacing the sheets on the bed for both twins and putting the rest in a bin to be washed later.

He quickly took out another bed sheet with him and as he was about to head over to the couch, he heard footsteps and both girls talking as they entered the bedroom. Turning around to see them and his mouth was left open in shock at the sight before him.

Both twins were wearing sexy lace trim satin slip lingerie that just barely covered their chests but gave the impression it could slip off easily and went down to their thighs. Both twins were also wearing silk panties which rested above their legs and left little to the imagination.

The only difference is that Hikari was wearing purple and Hibiki wore magenta. Hitagaya's heart is racing seeing them in such revealing clothes " _was it worth saving them… HELL YEAH''_ he thought staring in shock as a certain part started acting up at the sight of them but quickly banished it.

"W-What is it?'' said Hikari nervously as she saw him just staring at them.

"Do you not like it?'' continued Hibiki as she waited for his response to their sleepwear.

As he woke up from his stupor as he quickly shake his head in denial "N-No it's not that'' as he quickly responded "you both look absolutely beautiful'' with a smile.

Both twins blushed heavily at his response as Hibiki spoke first "T-thank you Master'' and Hikari noticing the extra sheets in his hands "what are you doing with those?'' she said narrowing her eyes.

"I've finished changing the sheets and thought you two would want a good sleep since you probably haven't slept on a decent bed in a while. So I was going to sleep on the couch, it's no trouble at all'' finished Hitagaya as he was prepared to head out the door.

Both girls blocked the exit with their bodies "It might not trouble you, but it does trouble us. You're our Ashikabi, we can't let you sleep on the couch'' said Hibiki.

"What we're saying is that it's fine if we sleep together, there's enough room they're for all of us'' Hikari answered with her hand on her hips.

Hitagaya eyes widened at the idea of sleeping with both of them but quickly calms down as he thought " _they'll probably get mad if I argue about this, but is it really alright? I'll just ask once more seriously just to be sure_ '' as he finished thinking, he looks up at the two of them "Are you both sure about this?'' he asked to confirm their decision to sleep with

""Yes'''' both of them said without hesitation.

Seeing this Hitagaya decided to not argue anymore "Alright you two, you win, just give me a minute to get ready... but before that'' says Hitagaya as he puts his hands around their waists as he kisses Hikari as her wings emerge. Surprising her greatly but quickly adapted and put an arm around his neck pulling him in closer for half a minute before separating as her face lights up and is smiling at her Ashikabi. Then he turns to Hibiki waiting in anticipation he gives a firm kiss on her lips as wings of light spread through the room once again. She wraps an arm around his back moving it back up and down for half a minute and separating for them both to breathe as she opens her eyes with a look as if in total bliss.

Still hugging them both at the waists "consider that a gift for being honest, I'll be back a bit'' as he let go of the twins and headed to the bathroom.

After he left both girls look at each other and smile "we definitely made the right choice Hibiki, I… we know for sure'' said Hikari with confidence.

"I know onee-san'' before a small devious look appeared on his voice "were you still in doubt onee-san, that's what it sounded to me, I didn't doubt it for even a second'' Hibiki finished with her tongue sticking at her sister.

"WHY YOU, looks like I need to teach my baby sister a lesson'' yelled Hikari with a ticked off expression, after that they started fighting each other but it was more like wrestling against one another without Hitagaya aware of what's going on.

After a few minutes, Hitagaya came back wearing a plain grey shirt with blue boxers with a black line going on either side. He sees that Hikari was on the right side while Hibiki was on the left leaving the middle for him. " _I thought I could at least take one side to make as little contact as I could, seems like they really don't mind sleeping with me''_ Hitagaya thought as he made his way and crawled on his bed and laid down with his Sekirei following suit.

Deciding to take the initiative and put one arm around each of them and laying his hands on their backs. Both girls then rested their heads on his chest, then they look up to face him both say ""Sleep well, Master''''. He heard them but all of a sudden, sleep started to take him over, most likely due to fatigue as he was out just barely giving them a small nod before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Seeing their Ashikabi already out both girls quickly went back to his chest and smiled... because today their lives changed forever. Sleep soon took over them as well and what was left was only the sound of their own breathing.

* * *

 _Outside Azule Apartments_

 _Nearby Rooftop_

"He's near, I can feel it, I can feel you, can you feel me?'' said an individual that if you looked closely was the young woman covered in silks and veils.

She had been following her reaction since it happened this afternoon, since the heat was increasing and as she searched around could tell that her Ashikabi was somewhere in this area. Unfortunately, she couldn't find him today but instead must endure this heat for another day.

"Please don't leave me, feeling that once was already enough… I need you… my Ashikabi'' she said as she entered the building she was on to find shelter and rest for the night to find her Ashikabi in the morning and suddenly felt exhausted.

* * *

Hitagaya suddenly woke up but instead of in his bed he was on top of a building somewhere in the city. " _How the hell did I get up here when I just laid down in bed? A dream maybe? Though I've never had one as real as this though.''_ Hitagaya thought as he tried to piece together the events that led him to this point.

He tried looking around but what he realized was that there wasn't any sound at all. Usually you would hear the hustle and bustle of the city but the only sounds that were heard was his own feet and breathing.

" _Might as well look around and try something''_ he said as he went to a corner of the building he put his hands on the edge to look out towards the city.

"It's you, I finally found you''

Hitagaya turned around placing a hand on the ledge to balance himself to turn around and what he saw surprised him.

He saw a young woman but with a cover over her head and a well-developed body figure. Her breasts were even slightly bigger than Hikari's but what she wore surprised him even more. She wore pure white silk just barely covering all the necessary parts of her and the limbs with a long white veil behind her.

"Who are you'' said Hitagaya wondering who this mysterious person could be.

 **CRACK!**

Suddenly the support he put his weight on gave up and broke, leading to his body falling off the edge.

"EEHHHH? **AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** '' screamed Kazu as he fell down and saw the quickly approaching ground he closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

…

….

"Huh?''

Even after waiting a few seconds he didn't feel pain but instead as if he landed on something soft.

Slowly he opened his eyes and stares in shock as he sees he's wrapped up in veils at the side of the building like he's in a spider's web.

"Didn't expect that did you?'' he heard a cheery voice from behind him. As he turned around he was able to see the woman's face and what he saw left him stunned. The woman had long brown hair with a ponytail tying up part of her hair and brown eyes. She looked absolutely stunning and was on the level of the twins in terms of beauty, as she looked at his face still in shock she giggled at his expression.

"Um, thank you and who are you?'' said Hitagaya as he was brought back on top of the roof and standing in front of her.

As she lowered her cover she quickly brought a finger to her chin as if contemplating something which Hitagaya thought was kind of cute in all honesty. After thinking for a few seconds she responded "what do you think?'' making him think for a few seconds as well before saying "A Sekirei, because I can't see another reason to explain what's happening'' which caused a smile to appear on her face and what she did next surprised him even more.

She pushed him down onto the floor and responded "Correct and your prize is… this'' as she pressed her body against him he could feel her breasts pressing against him.

" _I know this is just a dream but damn they feel so real!''_ thought Hitagaya as he tried to get up and separate from her she could feel her trembling.

As he saw this happening he asked `` something wrong?'' as she looked up he could see her crying for reasons he didn't know.

"I-I-I finally found you, I've been looking for so long, please don't leave me like Chiho did'' she said as she went back to continue to sob on his chest. Meanwhile seeing what happened Hitagaya thought " _who's Chiho, was it someone she cared about or maybe… reacted to previously''_ he thought as he saw her crying, it pained him to see her like this.

So he decided to do what he could, as he quickly put a hand on her head and slowly patted her. She felt it and quickly looked up to see him with her eyes slightly red as he spoke gently "I may not know what happened… but I do know this, I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to worry'' as she saw her wide eyed in disbelief at what he said.

Before she could respond Hitagaya continued.

"So please don't cry and instead smile for me, smiling suits you so much better'' as he placed his hand to her face causing her heart to beat even louder in her chest. She knew that he meant every word of it, she was pretty good at telling if people were lying, so when she heard him say that it filled her with joy that she showed him her smile though tears were welling up at the corner threatening to spill out once again.

Hitagaya raised his hand and quickly wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. He decided to ask some questions before he wakes up.

"What's your name? Mine's Kazu Hitagaya by the way'' asked Hitagaya as he sat up and put his back against the ledge, the girl decided to sit on his lap, he felt embarrassed but decided to bear with it.

"It's Uzume'' said the young girl now revealed as Uzume.

"Uzume huh, like the Shinto goddess of joy and happiness, it really does suit you'' earning a small blush followed by an adorable giggle.

"Next question, why are you here?'' he said "Some Sekirei can link up with their destined Ashikabi through their dreams, though the Ashikabi has to be powerful enough to link up with the Sekirei and have a pretty strong spiritual bond'' explained Uzume as Kazu nodded in understanding. " _Probably because I just winged Hikari and Hibiki that my power as an Ashikabi made this possible… maybe''_ said Hitagaya as he wasn't exactly sure how this works, but will try to find out more later.

"So does that mean your reacting to me? Also you mentioned someone named Chiho, was that someone you knew or maybe… reacted to?'' asked Hitagaya getting right down to the point.

Uzume's face quickly changed to one of sadness and slowly took a breath before speaking "in that order, yes I am reacting to you and Chiho was the one I really believed to be my Ashikabi, she was in a hospital being treated for a terminal illness. She was such a sweet girl and as I got to know her more I started to slowly react to her. The following morning I was going to ask her to make me emerge I found out she was transferred to China because a treatment was recently published to cure her illness and was sent overnight without as so much as a goodbye'' she said as her body started to shake once more.

" _Makes sense, if you had a chance to live your life most would take it without a second thought''_ regardless of what could happen to those around you. Iit might hurt them now but would most likely hurt them even worse in the future. Though Hitagaya may

"I understood why...'' as she gripped her fists in anger "but even so, after searching to find my Ashikabi it felt like she left me, I…'' before she could continue Hitagaya hugged her close once again and rubbing her back in consolation and to comfort her.

"I understand, you don't have to say anymore, I can promise you that I won't leave you, do you trust me?''

Her eyes turned wide in shock at what he just said, " _is this real? Does he really want me?''_ she thought as a new feeling suddenly sprouted inside of her. It felt warm and gentle.

"Yes, yes I do'' as she wrapped her arms around him, even if this is a dream she could still feel his warmth. If only she could kiss and emerge right here and now.

As she let go and faced Hitagaya he asked "Are you nearby?'' seeing as the landscape was near his place as he recognized the buildings and streets were in his neighborhood. Most likely a couple blocks away from him.

"I don't know, I could feel you were in the area but so far no luck. This feeling and heat were growing stronger, it was… hard to endure'' said Uzume which surprised Hitagaya but chose not to dwell on it for long.

"Then let me show you the way, Uzume'' as he got up and she followed suit. He pointed to the building out in the distance, though he couldn't see it very well Uzume could and she made sure to not forget it.

"I should let you know'' he said as she stopped looking at the building "There are two other Sekirei's with me already, so I hope you can get along with them, they'll go out with me and greet you face to face'' he said to which a smile and a giggle came out "So you already have two, wow, I didn't know I reacted to such a playboy'' she said earning a flustered expression from Hitagaya.

"N-N-N-NONONNO, it's not like that, they reacted to me of their own will, though one will probably shock me once I tell her what happened… wait? YOUR MESSING WITH ME AREN'T YOU!'' as he panicked and Uzume was laughing and holding her stomach.

As she saw her laughing he couldn't help but think " _Smiling really does suit her, though I really am not looking forward to what will happen when I wake up''_

As he was thinking that he could feel he was waking up and quickly said "I'll see you soon Uzume'' as she countered with "of course, my Ashikabi'' saying it in the sweetest way he heard her as everything turned to white.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

 _Azule Apartments_

His mind clearing once more he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. Remembering the dream he had last night about Uzume, he knew what had to be done. As he tried to get up he could feel as if limbs were weighed down by someone

He looked down to see Hikari and Hibiki hugging one of his arms, both were cuddled in to him so close as if trying to become one with him and that was not even the biggest part.

They were completely naked, except for the panties they had on though why they took of their sleepwear was a mystery to him.

" _Yesterday wasn't a dream then either''_ said Hitagaya as he thought back to yesterday's events. Now he has two of the most gorgeous women he's ever seen with him and a third on the way as they speak, " _though how are they going to react when I tell them about Uzume, though I'm pretty sure I know the answer''_ and a hint being a few thousand volts of going through his system. As he saw how peaceful they were when they sleep he didn't want to ruin it as he felt he wanted to last forever.

Unfortunately, he has work to do.

As he slowly wiggled his arms out of their grasps with reluctance given how soft and warm they felt, "Hikari, Hibiki, its morning, time to wake up'' Hitagaya said and shaking them a bit.

"Don't want to'' "Come back'' both said with their eyes still closed and asking him to come back to their embrace, he had to find a way to get them out… and he has one.

He quickly kissed them both on the lips causing their pair of wings to flutter on both sides of the bed. Quickly both girls were wide awake clearly not expecting their Ashikabi to do that first thing in the morning.

Both girls got up from the bed "Good morning girls'' said Hitagaya with a smile on his face. Both girls quickly nodded and said ""Good morning Master'''' in unison which sounded perfect in the morning.

Quickly though his face turned serious "I have to tell you something important happened last night'' he said to which the twins realized and quietly listened.

Hitagaya explained the dream he had last night and also about Uzume, what she's been through and reacting to him. When they heard she was heading here and meeting him both were obviously furious that they didn't consult him first and even made a promise with her… the result.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH'' screamed Hitagaya in pain as for the second time in his life knew what it was like to be zapped by lightning. Hitagaya was left twitching on the floor while the girls went to go take a bath.

It took 15 minutes for Hitagaya to stop twitching and figure out how his body works for the third time in his life which by the way the first was when he was a baby and the second was well… you know… Minaka's revelation on Seo (although unintentionally).

As he got up he heard footsteps and as he turned around what he saw left him speechless and blood dripping out from his nose.

Both twins were dressed in S&M outfits consisting of a six inch heel plain stretch thigh boots, with shorts held together by a ring like belt at the center with their belly button showing. Also wearing a top with a zipper down the middle with another smaller ring at the top of it. The only difference in their outfits was that Hikari's was violet and Hibiki's was magenta.

Rebooting…

Rebooting…

Rebooting…

Hikari put her hands on her hips "something wrong, hey you listening?'' both a bit angry and worried that Hitagaya hasn't said anything. Hibiki took a closer look at their Ashikabi "I think he was shocked and pleased at our outfit's onee-san, though I think we broke him'' she said as both felt happy to surprise their master.

Rebooting…

Rebooting…

 **Reboot Complete!**

Hitagaya eyes blinked and wiped his nose of the trickling blood "what's with those outfits?'' he asked as Hibiki brought out a tissue to plug his nose. Hitagaya nodded in gratitude and she returned to her sister's side while he just continued to stare at their erotic bodies.

"These are our battle outfits, each Sekirei is unique and different with their own outfit that was chosen for ourselves as well'' explained Hibiki to Hitagaya who was surprised at who would choose such revealing clothes. Then came the next question which was "who chose the outfits?'' "Minaka did after listening to our preferences of course'' Hikari said bluntly as if it were a matter of fact " _Figures it was Minaka, but hold on they said their preferences which means…''_ as he looked at the twins "so this is your preference?'' both confirmed by nodding their heads although still embarrassed as they were hoping to reveal it a little later.

Both twins walked close enough to be in front of him and Hibiki said "Do you not like it Master?'' "I-It isn't like that'' he said while blushing as he tried to look away Hikari put her hands on his face turning him towards them as she whispered seductively into his ear "We prefer to be the ones being dominated though, which is why we chose this, does it please you knowing we like to be sub-mi-ssive?''.

She quickly kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck with her wings emerging and lighting up the room. Quickly forgetting the embarrassment from earlier and just basking in the warmth as her tongue was pushed in and tried to submit him though he quickly gained control and invaded her mouth instead. Rapidly losing strength to resist she allowed him to do as he pleased and wrapped their tongues intertwining with another before letting go to catch their breath leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"No fair onee-san me too'' Hibiki pouted for stealing a kiss from their Ashikabi first. Before she did the same and started kissing him as well and another pair of wings lit the bedroom. This time he was prepared and slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth to which she accepted as he invaded her mouth. Tongues twisting and turning as Hibiki laid her hands on his chest since they were pressed close together and Hitagaya wrapped is hands around her waist. After a few more seconds they parted lips but their tongues still connected a little longer before separating.

"Now let's go'' said Hikari as she and Hibiki were heading out the door "Wait'' said Hitagaya turning back to look at their Ashikabi. "You guys aren't mad anymore?'' He asked confused about the sudden change in their opinions about Uzume.

"We told you before Hitagaya that we would accept Sekirei's that react to you'' she says reminding me of the talk we had yesterday. "We knew there was a chance another Sekirei could react to you, we were just pissed because it happened so soon, honestly…'' said Hikari as she pushed her hair behind her.

"We were frustrated that this happened right after you winged us, we hoped to have at least a few days or weeks before another Sekirei reacted to you''

Hearing it from them it did make sense that they would be angry "besides, we want to see her for ourselves before allowing her to be winged by you'' she replied before they continued to walk out the door leaving Hitagaya to think for a moment before following them out.

As he was locking the door he could see that both girls were each holding out one of their hands "Hold on tight Master'' as Hitagaya was about to ask what they meant as he held out his hands they quickly grabbed hold and leaped off the building.

"WAIT…. HOOOLLLDDDD OOONNNNN!'' screamed Kazu as they were jumping from building to building so easily.

"It's alright Master, we won't let go'' "we will always hold on to you, no matter what'' they both said causing Kazu to feel happy inside for feeling this loved by his Sekirei. Unknowingly a smile slowly formed on Hitagaya's face.

"Right, I trust you girls'' as he said that a smile appeared on Hikari and Hibiki's face as well.

They continued to jump for a minute or so before Hitagaya felt something strange happening.

 **THUMP!**

He felt his heartbeat getting faster and knew that Uzume was near and he was sure she knew as well.

"Hold on, stop right here'' said Hitagaya as they stopped on the nearby rooftop as he looked at the surrounding buildings.

As he looks around he spots something moving unbelievably fast across the rooftops approaching him.

Both Hikari and Hibiki stand in front of him ready to protect him in case it's someone else. If anyone dare to threaten their Ashikabi.

As they both were ready to attack "Hold on, it's her'' said Hitagaya as it was getting closer he could recognize the veils right away.

Hearing him they both lower their guards slightly but return to his side in case something happens.

As they see the figure getting closer before landing on the other end of the rooftop. Hitagaya walks over with his Sekirei just behind him. As Uzume lifts her head, both her and Hitagaya's eyes meet once again.

"Uzume''

"Kazu''

Both of them said at once and before he could say anything she quickly ran and tackled him into a hug. Hitagaya fell back not expecting that to happen as he felt her breasts tightly pressed against him. His face is flushed red at the close proximity, compared to before when he met her in the dream, seeing and feeling her in person, the difference is huge, in more ways than one.

As she lifted her head from his chest you could see tears falling down her cheeks

"This is real right? This isn't a dream?'' she asked as her voice sounded a little weak.

Seeing her like this Hitagaya slowly brought his hand to her cheek "this is real Uzume, I said it before didn't I? I promised I wouldn't leave you alone anymore right?'' as he brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Kazu, you really are… my Ashikabi'' Uzume said in a loving voice before she closed her eyes and brought her lips closer to his which would have made such a touching scene.

However…

"" **HOLD IT!** ''''

"Ow hey that hurt'' yelled Uzume

Hikari and Hibiki pulled Uzume off of him and were now holding her by her arms.

"What's the big deal?'' complained Uzume and with good reason considering she was just about to emerge.

"Our master may have agreed but'' "we just want to talk with you for a second, hope you don't mind'' said Hibiki followed by Hikari with a slightly evil grin on their faces.

"Wait! Hold on at least let me kiss him first, WAAAIIIITTTTTT!'' Screamed Uzume in vain as she was dragged off kicking and screaming to a rooftop two buildings off from Hitagaya's.

Hitagaya's face was still red from the experience and his heart was still trying to calm down.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that'' he said to himself as he got up and seeing the three of them talking over something. He couldn't hear well because of the distance and the wind blowing but he could hear some screaming and Hikari looking like she was gonna snap a few times too as lightning formed in her hands.

Uzume seemed completely unfazed and was ready to fight it out against Hikari which worried Kazu before seeing Hibiki intervene and speaking with her sister.

As she kept speaking her sister eventually calmed down before all three put down their arms and speaking for a minute or two before nodding their heads as if having reached some sort of agreement. Apparently finished with their "talk" as he saw it they quickly made their way back to Hitagaya across the rooftops.

" _Still amazed that they can do it so effortlessly, Sekirei's really are impressive''_ thought Hitagaya before returning back to reality as all three appeared in front of him.

"What were you guys talking about?'' Hitagaya asked simply curious about what happened.

" **NOTHING!** ''

" **NOTHING!** ''

" **NOTHING!** ''

All three of them yelled at once apparently stepping on an emotional landmine there. As he replied "O-Okay?'' flinching back from their unexpected emotional outbreak.

" _What the hell did they talk about? Never mind don't even think about asking them again''_ he still asked in his mind but decided to push that thought to the back of his mind for now.

"Then are you girls alright with Uzume?'' deciding to change the subject. "Yeah were okay with her Hitagaya, it's still your decision to make in the end you know, but considering she's reacting to you…'' answered Hibiki.

"We don't have a lot of choice since you already decided'' finished Hikari as she put her hands together sounding still a little angry that their Ashikabi will be getting another Sekirei so soon.

Seeing both of them accepting Uzume Hitagaya gave both twins a hug and a kiss on the cheek to make it up to them.

Not expecting this both of them blush red in response but don't resist it as a small smile crept up at the corners of their mouths.

"Thanks both of you for being understanding, I'll make it up to you both later'' he said promising the Lightning Twins something in return making both of their smiles grow wider. "Really?'' asked Hibiki pressing her body and chest into his, as she whispered into his ear seductively and making him blush.

Kazu nodding his head "O-Of course, I don't go back on my word'' he replied before Hikari leaned onto his as well.

"You had better, otherwise…'' she said before she blew into his ear sending shivers up his spine.

Before her and Hibiki's fingers started crackling with purple lightning "Hibiki and I will have to give you a little… punishment'' she said before both separated from his side and standing a few feet away from him. It felt both pleasurable and terrifying at the same time " _I sure as hell don't want to find out anytime soon''_ was one thought of many going through his head.

Hitagaya was panicking a little as he wondered what she meant by "punishment'' thousands of thoughts swirling around in his head.

"Kazu''

As Hitagaya broke out of his stupor he saw Uzume standing right in front of him and saw that her cheeks were flushed red along with her breathing getting faster.

" _Right I'll worry about that later, for now though''_ as he put his arms around her waist Uzume put her hands around his neck and both were turning as red as tomatoes.

"Uzume, I know I said this before but… I promise I won't leave you, do you trust me?''

"I do, I trust you with my life Kazu'' she said as that beautiful smile showed itself once again though instead of a dream this was real.

"Then will you be my Sekirei Uzume…'' before he could finish Uzume pressed her lips onto his as his eyes widened before calming down and enjoying the moment.

The veils on Uzume's outfit suddenly surrounded them both before wrapping them in a cocoon like structure which you couldn't see through.

A few seconds later the veils slowly appeared to shake as light poured out from the openings before eventually the veils spread out in a sudden burst of force.

In the center both still locked lips for a moment longer before they separated and the Sekirei crest appeared behind her.

"AAAHHHHHHH'' as she cried in ecstasy and white wings of light looking like veils before vanishing behind her.

As she opened her eyes and a smile more beautiful than any other he had seen on Uzume before.

"Sekirei No. 10, Uzume'' she said sweetly

" **By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmare will be dispelled** '' as she finished chanting she lead on Hitagaya's chest.

"Welcome home Uzume'' he said as he gave her a tighter hug for a moment before they separated. Tears soon fell out of her eyes and looked down for a minute before lifting her head again.

"I'm home, my Ashikabi'' she said happily.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another exciting chapter of Sekirei: Meetings of Fate. It's a new year and I must say that I'm surprised so many of you already follow me. This makes me both happy and motivated to keep the content going and this chapter took longer than I thought because when you're writing new ideas keep popping into your head and trying to make the story flow correctly is really hard. I also know that I promised more fight scenes and can safely say that the next chapter will feature it and few more of the canon cast as well.**

 **I would also like for your guy's opinion in the reviews on what you today's chapter and what you thought about Uzume's story in the review as well.**

 **Answering some questions:**

 **Guest: Which is his first name Hitagaya or Kazu?**

 **A: Kazu is his first name though I switch between them so it doesn't sound repetitive and some characters will use his first name.**

 **darkstel:** **Only 6?It seems I overestimated you**

 **A: I chose six so that I can focus more on each Sekirei and if I have more the flow of the story would get more confusing to write and can't make each moment special for each one of them.**

 **Eavise: I would like to see Kazu with Miya, Kazehana and Homura, both first are favorite and Homura is for funny moment and the fact that no one use her.**

 **A: Homura will still belong to Minato so unfortunately that can't happen and you will see Miya and Kazehana soon too.**

 **Raidentensho: nice. this is not too shabby. so helping Akitsu, Dreaming of Yashima, and running into Uzume huh? not a bad line up so far. so the last one is in my opinion i think Kaho. the counter to musubi i think**

 **A: Nope, this was just leading to Uzume. Though you can still guess or vote in the poll as it's still up if you want them Yashima in and I already said those introduced as enemies are off the table Ex: Akitsu**

 **Last Announcement: I have also been busy writing a new story which if it keeps going at this pace will be published really soon and will be on Fairy Tail so look forward to it. Perhaps even when I release the next chapter it will be done but we'll see how it goes.**

 **Remember to keep the reviews user friendly guys**

 **Next Time: Kazu deals with Uzume and her mischief and head off to a new but familiar destination. Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sekirei: Meetings of Fate**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei in any way and is own by its respective companies, except for the OCs**

 **Chapter 5: Double Trouble Part 1**

After winging Uzume we decided to head back home to eat some breakfast if Uzume's stomach grumbling wasn't an obvious hint enough.

Both girls carried me back while Uzume followed right behind them. Her mood seemed to have drastically improved since then as she could be heard humming behind him.

Stopping on the ground floor we head for my… our apartment, luckily no one was around to see the girls in their revealing outfits that honestly was getting his blood pumping.

Despite the shyness he shows, he's still a hot blooded male and those outfits all of them are wearing were filling his head with unimaginable thoughts.

He held back though for two reasons, the first being that he was as previously described, shy, due to being unfamiliar with them.

The second, is because somewhere deep in his heart… he still didn't trust them completely at the time. Most likely because he was still worried that they were deceiving him or that they were just pretending to be close.

Though these recent events changed his view on Sekirei. From Hikari and Hibiki's trust in him, the love they feel for Hitagaya is real, and so he'll put his trust in them. To also Uzume's past and accepting her, despite everything and willing to give it her all to him is in all honesty… more than he deserves.

" _The very least I can do is reciprocate these feelings wholeheartedly"_ decided Kazu as they approached the room and entered.

As they entered they saw a box on the floor the same as Hikari and Hibiki's except it had the number 10 on it.

"My clothes!'' said Uzume as she walked over to the box with a smile on her face. "Do you mind if I use your bath Kazu?'' asked Uzume for permission.

"Sure, no problem, take you time and relax'' said Hitagaya a little surprised that she started using his first name but not that he minded much and answered her.

"Thank you, do you want to join me and let me wash your back?'' asked Uzume with a teasing smirk on her face as Kazu's face turned red.

"I-I'm fine, just go on ahead, we'll get started on breakfast'' says Hitagaya seeing Hikari getting angry at Uzume's attempt to seduce him.

"Fine, had to try'' she said as she took the box " _I know I said it before but Sekirei's are amazing''_ seeing them carry such heavy things with ease and headed for the bathroom after asking him.

He decided to head for the couch as he laid his head back for a moment, a few seconds passed before bringing his head back up "Hikari, Hibiki, sit next to me'' he said with a slight tone of authority surprising them both for a moment before a small smile appeared on their face.

They slowly made their way towards him while shaking their hips on purpose for their master's view and enjoyment.

Hikari sat on his left knee while Hibiki took his right and both wrapped their arms around him.

"Yes Master?'' spoke Hikari seductively on his lap

"Is there something you need?'' Hibiki asked as she shifted her seat on his knee letting him feel her butt a lot more.

Most likely they were trying to tease Hitagaya and get him to flush in embarrassment at their close contact… they thought wrong.

"I wanted to thank you both first for helping me with Uzume and for being so understanding'' said Hitagaya as he wrapped his arms around their waists blushing for a moment before recovering.

"It's fine, we understood why, I thought we already went over this'' said Hibiki as she giggled at her Ashikabi's action.

"Not like we could turn her away if she's already reacting to you and besides… it wouldn't be right if she didn't get the chance to emerge like we did'' as her face turned a little more red at Hitagaya's gratitude.

"I know, and I also know that you guys will always be with me'' said Hitagaya as he held them a little closer.

"Which is why…'' as he was saying that his hands moved from their waists to their breasts at once.

""Ahh"" yelled both twins at once as their faces turned as red as can be.

Hitagaya paused for a moment as he felt both their breasts in his hands " _They feel so soft, it's like squeezing a pair of marshmallows… no… this feels even better"_ thought Hitagaya before gently continuing to fondle them.

"Aaaa… master, why the s-sudden ahh… friskiness?'' said Hibiki after struggling to speak due to the pleasure she was receiving.

"I-I ahh! Know that we are Uuu! Y-yours but Aahhhhh!'' moaned Hikari as she tried to speak but wasn't able to due to the feeling of her Ashikabi's hands on her.

"I thought I might return the favor for helping me with Uzume and be honest with you two, the moment I saw you in those outfits, my blood was boiling'' he said as he started picking up the pace and earning louder moans from both girls.

"You two are so tempting that it honestly would drive any man crazy before long'' continued Hitagaya as he started nibbling at Hikari's neck.

"Ahhh… master, that… feels so good'' panted Hikari as she was slowly surrendering to the pleasure her Ashikabi was giving.

This continued for a minute before he went from her neck to her lips as he invaded her tongue and gripped her breast even tighter.

Her wings of light emerged and illuminated the room as Hikari's moans reached their peak before they separated as her face looked as if she was lost in trance.

Hitagaya then turned his head to the side to see Hibiki having a look of anticipation on her face as if saying "me too''.

"Your turn now, Hibiki…'' before Kazu could finish his head was pulled from the back by Hibiki's hand wrapping around it and pulling him into a deep kiss.

They both felt their bodies heating up and her wings emerged as she reached her limit as she moaned like her sister.

They continued for a few seconds before separating and she had a similar look to Hikari as both settled down in his embrace. Hitagaya's heart was pounding wildly as well, having done that in the heat of the moment felt exhilarating. Before all this whole Sekirei Plan started he would have never had the chance to do something like this with two absolutely gorgeous women.

" _I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth right now''_ was what he was thinking before feeling something placed on his chest snapping him out of his thoughts.

As he looked down he could see Hikari and Hibiki had place their heads on his chest and were still breathing a little rough after that little 'moment' from earlier.

""Master"" was all they could say before they began taking turns kissing Kazu as they lost track of time feeling each other's warmth as if there was only the three of them in the whole world.

"Wow, look at you go tiger!"

Unfortunately they forgot one crucial detail, there was another Sekirei in the house.

All three of them froze in place when they heard the voice, slowly they lifted their heads to see Uzume in nothing but a towel hanging around herself and barely containing her enormous bust.

" _No, they're just as huge as Hikari's''_ was the first thought that went through Hitagaya's head seeing this scene.

After a few seconds all three recovered but both girls still didn't move from Hitagaya's lap and instead started clinging to him even tighter.

Deciding to break the awkward silence Hitagaya was the first one to speak up "something wrong Uzume?'' "Not really, just wanted to let you know that I have to leave right after breakfast'' she said adjusting her towel.

"Leaving? Somewhere you need to go?'' asked Hitagaya a little surprised that she would be leaving so soon.

"I was living at a friend's inn before coming here and since I'm gonna be living with you I want to gather my things and to let her know that I'm alright'' she said which made sense given that she had apparently been spending the last couple of days going around searching for an Ashikabi without heading home.

"I'll go with you, if you need help with the packing and everything'' he offered seeing as how he's at least partially responsible for her taking so long and worrying her innkeeper.

"Really? Great, then we'll leave later in the evening if that's alright'' perking up at the idea before heading back to the bathroom to finish up. Leaving just the three of them alone once again… though the moment just doesn't feel right anymore. "How about we finish this another time girls?'' asked Hitagaya to which both twins looked at one another and sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, I guess we got no choice'' said Hikari annoyingly at having their time alone with their Ashikabi interrupted like that.

"We should get breakfast ready then'' Hibiki followed up as both sisters gave one last peck on their Ashikabi's cheek before they both got off Hitagaya's lap with reluctance as they headed for the kitchen.

Laying back down on the couch Hitagaya put a hand to his head and thought "these girls will be the death of me'' as he imagined all the crazy things that will happen to him from now on.

* * *

""Thank you for the food"" said everyone before eating breakfast and enjoying their meal with the news playing on in the background.

Hikari and Hibiki changed back into their regular outfits temporarily but said they would change again once they head out. When he asked why they explained that a battle with other Sekirei could happen at any time and that they have to be ready for anything, though since they're at home they should at least be able to relax here. Uzume had already finished bathing and was now wearing a pink and violet belly top with a golden star on the front of her chest with a golden number 10 on her back and a pair of capri jeans.

"By the way Kazu, there are a couple of things you should know about my landlady'' said Uzume as she put down her bowl. "Really? What kind of things?'' he asked.

"The place is kind of beat up and run down, but the owner is rather… scary if you get on her bad side or break the rules, so it's best if you stay on her good side'' replied Uzume as she continued eating leaving Hitagaya to think " _If Uzume is scared by her then I really should be careful, at least until I meet her in person''_

"Okay, thanks for the warning Uzume, I'll be sure to be on my best behavior'' was what he said though in the back of his mind was still thinking " _I wonder what kind of person can scare a Sekirei like her so easily?''_.

"Thanks Kazu, I'll be sure to pay you back for this later'' she said with a smile on her face that could brighten up the room on any occasion. As they continued eating Uzume started chatting more with Hikari and Hibiki getting to know more about each other. Hitagaya on the other hand just listened to their talk and thought that moments like these are really quite nice and that this hopefully keep coming in the days ahead. After finishing breakfast the girls changed back onto their outfits " _I swear these girls really are going to be the death of me''_ as blood started dripping from his nose again.

Quickly wiping the blood off with his sleeve Uzume stood in front of him and grabbed his arm "well, what do you think, like the view or. How. They. feel?'' she asked with a smile on her face as she pressed her breasts against his arm.

" _T-T-T-They feel so soft, and warm, wait! Get a grip Hitagaya''_ as thoughts went rushing through his head at light speed he felt something grab his other hand freeing him from Uzume only to feel another pair of breasts on his arm.

Turning his head he found out it was Hikari who pulled him away from Uzume "hey, don't get too close to him'' said Hikari not letting her get close to Hitagaya.

"Oh, what could a little skinship do, he's my Ashikabi too after all'' countered Uzume as she quickly got in close again and attached herself tightly to Hitagaya's arm making sure not to get caught off guard this time. " _She does have a point''_ thought Hitagaya before a scream pulled him back to reality.

"Watch where your putting those things at'' yelled Hikari as she saw her putting his arm between her breasts.

"Your're one to talk'' yelled Uzume as she saw Hikari doing the same thing to Hitagaya's other hand.

"I've been with him longer!'' "Time doesn't matter!'' "Yes it does!'' "No it doesn't!'' as they argued back in forth both stared at each other in anger and not letting up but instead sticking closer to him until they practically on top of him. As Hitagaya tried to pull away he didn't see where he was going until he tripped and took all three of them down together to the floor.

"Damn, that hurt, you girls alright?'' was the first thing he asked to see if the girls were hurt.

""were fine'''' both Uzume and Hikari responded at once as he lifted his head he saw both were lying down on his chest with their breasts pressed against him.

Before the situation got more out of hand he quickly pulled himself and the girls up. "Okay how about this, Hikari, Hibiki, you two can take me to Uzume's place since she has to lead the way'' said Hitagaya as both twins were happy with the idea though Uzume was sad that her Ashikabi had taken their side.

"Uzume, you can take me on our way back from the inn, how does that sound?'' hoping she would agree to this compromise. It seemed to have worked as a smile came up and nodded in response.

"Good, then let's get going girls'' declared Hitagaya as all three nodded with Hikari and Hibiki grabbing his hands before jumping and Uzume leading the way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _A Few Miles Away_

"Well, well, well'' said a girl holding a whip as she looked down on two individuals.

One of them was a young man wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket over it, blue jeans and had messy, black hair. The other is a fair skinned young woman with a tight build. She has brown eyes and hair wearing a white fighting gi and red strings decorating it that make it look more like a miko outfit than fighting gear. She also wore a short red skirt, brown boots and thigh high stockings as well as red combat gloves.

Though her clothes were torn up in some places and was slightly injured as well.

The women holding the whip was wearing a black Chinese style dress with a yellow vertical stripe, black stockings, white gloves and long blond hair.

"Running into you two again is a miracle, but then again this city is pretty small'' she said as she launched her whip at them.

"Watch out Musubi'' yelled the young man as he pushed the girl named Musubi out of the way as the whip made contact shattering the ground where they were before.

"Minato, you're so… brave'' said Musubi as her face stared at him in awe

Unfortunately, they didn't have time to think as the girl with the whip continued to launch attacks at them with the man barely able to dodge each time along with the girl he was carrying was breathing heavily and her face was flushed red.

The young boy named Minato was running from his crazy pursuer with a whip while thinking back on what happened.

Yesterday he had failed the entrance exam for the second time, when he told his mother she ended up cutting his allowance in half. Not long after at this girl literally fell down from the sky, she was the cutest girl he ever met in his life.

Though that didn't last long as he and the girl were attacked by the girl in front of them the day before. Though the difference between yesterday and today was that there was another girl with a blank expression and ice shards floating around her. The women of course was Akitsu who fought with Hitagaya and his Sekirei not too long ago.

After failing to capture Hikari and Hibiki the other day she was ordered to pair up with this loud mouthed girl while Yomi was ordered to handle other matters. Though an opportunity quickly appeared in front of her and so she made sure to not let this happen a second time, case in point when they attempted to flee like last time she cut off their escape route.

"You will not escape'' she said emotionless as she spread her arms and huge ice walls appeared on both sides preventing their escape.

Seeing their last way out blocked she held Musubi tightly while Musubi herself was still flushed and could not fight the intense heat.

"Now then, it's time we got rid of the troublemaker for good'' said the blond girl.

"Finish it Mitsuha, master is waiting'' said Akitsu coldly at the woman revealed to be Mitsuha.

"I know that already, stop ordering me around like you're in charge'' countered Mitsuha as she faced the two of them once again.

As she straightened her whip she spoke "sorry, but we'll be taking that girl with us, leave now and you won't get hurt''

Even though Minato was shaking from everything that was going "no, I won't let you take her from me'' despite what could happen to him, he knew that something even worse could happen if they managed to take her away.

"Fine then, guess I'll have to use some extra persuasion!'' said Mitsuha as she snapped her whip against the ground before sending straight towards Minato. Without even thinking he held Musubi even closer and tried shielding her as much as he could

Most likely the force wouldn't kill him but would probably break quite a few bones.

That is… if it actually reached him.

Suddenly both Minato and Musubi were wrapped in something soft and were moved away just in time as the whip made contact just barely cracking the concrete floor, showing that she had indeed held back earlier but was still holding plenty of power.

"It's alright, you're safe now'' they heard a cheery voice from behind them.

"Huh?'' was all Minato could say as he looked up to see a young woman wearing pure white silk only covering the most necessary parts of her and along with a white veil surrounding her and covering her head.

"Finally found you, you may have gotten lucky last time but now it's the end of the line!'' he heard another girl yelling as he turned around what he saw made his nose bleed.

There were twins standing side by side wearing matching S&M outfits and had electricity coming out of their fingertips with obvious hatred in their eyes towards the girls who attacked them just now.

"You alright man? Nothing broken I assume'' as he heard a male's voice this time as Minato saw a young man about his age and seemingly unfazed by the situation happening around them.

"I can see you have a lot of questions but for now you should get that girl out of harm's way'' he said not taking his eyes off the girls in front of him.

"But, um…'' he tried to say something

"No time, just go!'' he screamed which seemed to work as Minato carried Musubi away.

"How the hell did this happen?'' he said to himself as he thought back.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Ago_

 _Rooftops_

As Hitagaya was being carried by Hikari and Hibiki while Uzume was leading the way back to her place.

As they kept jumping across the rooftops Hitagaya asked "this is definitely faster than taking the train, though don't we have to worry about people seeing us?''

"MBI controls all information going in and out of the city, so there's no need to worry about people seeing our abilities'' explained Hibiki

"They can even `persuade' people into keeping quiet whether through blackmail or through force. Besides, who would believe someone saying that there are beings like us even in the city?'' followed up Hikari and Hitagaya seemed convinced by their logic.

"This city was designed to be the battleground for Sekirei's to fight, there's no way Minaka hasn't thought this through Kazu'' said Uzume while Hitagaya thought " _true, there's no way that mad scientist hasn't come up with a contingency plan for every possible scenario''_ as he sighed thinking about Minaka laughing in his face before continuing " _guess I should wait and see''_

 **Crack!**

"Huh?'' as Hitagaya turned he heard the sounds of something breaking nearby. The girls noticed as well and stopped on the next rooftop.

"A battle?'' he asked receiving a nod from all three of them.

"Most likely'' commented Uzume.

"Shall we go and see Master?'' offered Hibiki as Hitagaya was in thought.

"I prefer not to honestly, we don't know what could be out there or if there are more of them watching as well'' said Hitagaya

"Come on, this could be our chance to wipe out the competition after they exhaust themselves'' said Hikari as she was obvious that she wanted to fight when their weak.

"Then again this could give us a chance to learn about some of their abilities'' as Hitagaya put his fingers under his chin in contemplation.

Though Uzume came by and grabbed his hand "whatever you decide Kazu we will respect it and we all will protect you with everything we have''. As he looked at all of his Sekirei he could feel the determination from them, not just from their eyes, but also from the bond they shared. Seeing this Hitagaya smiled for a moment before declaring his decision.

"Alright then, let's at least go and check it out, but we won't fight unless it's absolutely necessary, alright?'' he said sternly reminding them.

""Right"" they all said at once.

Quickly they made their way towards the source of the noise and found what they were looking for. Stopping on a rooftop nearby they quickly find out who was fighting. There was a girl with long blond hair, wearing black stockings, a black Chinese looking dress and short white gloves with a whip in one hand. One of them they recognized immediately, the ice wielder Sekirei from the other day, Akitsu.

"It's her again!'' said Hibiki with anger in her voice.

"That bitch!" Hikari was filled with killing intent as sparks started shooting around her.

"You know them?'' asked Uzume

"Yeah, one of them at least'' as Hitagaya gave her a short version of what happened the other day he met Hikari and Hibiki.

"I see, then I guess that makes them our enemy'' as she kept her eye on them while Hitagaya looked at the young man who seemed frightened and the girl dressed in the miko outfit with a bust rivaling Uzume and Hikari's.

"Why aren't they fighting back though?'' as he saw how they barely avoided the attack from the girl with the whip.

"Probably because that girl is reacting to him, I know that look better than anyone'' said Hikari having calmed down a bit while crossing her arms as she looked at the miko girl's face.

"So they can't fight back huh'' as Kazu looked at them with disgust, he may not like the Sekirei Plan but attacking someone who can't fight back is nothing more than bullying.

"So let's attack them instead, while they're distracted with those two we can easily catch them by surprise'' says Hikari impatient for a fight.

"Then those two may get caught up in the crossfire onee-san, we have to move them first at least, do you want to be just like them?'' scolds Hibiki sternly.

"R-Right, sorry about that'' as she quickly apologizes as she let her temper get the best of her. " _Good thing Hibiki's here, otherwise I may have not been able to stop her''_

"Sorry, but we'll be taking that girl with us, leave now and you won't get hurt'' said the girl with the whip as they started to hear them talk.

"No, I won't let you take her from me'' as they heard the young man speaking for the first time, though despite his fear wouldn't abandon her.

Hikari looked at the young man and said "he may not be much of a man, but at least he's not a coward'' as she revealed a small smile.

"Maybe, but Kazu is definitely better'' commented Uzume " _what? Why are you comparing us?'' as Hitagaya was confused._

"Absolutely'' says Hibiki " _WHY ARE YOU AGREEING?''_ screamed Hitagaya in his mind.

"A-Anyway, Uzume, move those two out of the way, meanwhile Hikari and Hibiki, both of you make sure to launch your attacks after Uzume pulls them out of the way'' as Hitagaya explained his plan.

"Does that mean you're…'' as Hikari looked at him with anticipation on her eyes.

"I may not like the Sekirei Plan, but I do plan on helping those two, were only fighting to get them off their backs, but if you manage to get payback for last time then by all means, go ahead. Just don't go far, we don't want to risk getting separated and anything happening to you alright?'' as he started talking in his serious tone from earlier with the twins.

"Perfect, it's payback time'' as she smiled sadistically imagining what she would do to the Ice Queen.

"This time will be different'' says Hibiki as she stands by her sisters side with an equally happy expression.

Uzume seemed to have something else on her mind before she smiled mischievously "But before that…'' as she kissed Hitagaya before anyone could stop them.

"Mmmphhh?'' as Hitagaya was caught off completely by surprise as Uzume's wings of light appeared, though thankfully we were a distance away so they couldn't see it.

Hikari and Hibiki were speechless as they knew that Uzume likes to play around. But to get one up on them for Hitagaya right in front of them made both girls realize they shouldn't let their guard down around her.

This continued for a few seconds as the wings of light faded and their lips separated while Hitagaya just looked at Uzume while the culprit in question merely giggled in response.

"Just wanted to be at full strength for this fight'' as she smiled before going in for another kiss once again.

"That was for doing it without me, now were even'' as she lowered her head trying to hide the blush from her emergence before stepping away with a satisfied look on her face.

""Master"" as Hitagaya turned around he saw Hikari and Hibiki waiting in anticipation.

" _I thought they would be furious at Uzume for earlier, guess what she said before seemed to have saved me, thank you Uzume''_ thought Hitagaya as he was probably saved from being shocked again.

"Come here you two, sorry, but this will have to be quick'' as he finished both girls walked quickly and stood in front of him. First it was Hibiki this time and he wrapped one arm around her waist as he kissed her wings of light emerged with her face flushed red.

They quickly separated though a trail of saliva stretched out between them and Hibiki seemed happy for this before stepping back and letting her sister have her turn. Hikari stepped forward with a blush on her face from seeing her sister before closing her eyes and leaning forward and placing her lips on Kazu.

Shortly after her wings of light spread out and felt as if there wasn't anything better than this feeling of warmth with her Ashikabi.

Hitagaya was also affected from not just kissing one of them but all three one after the other. He could feel their love coming from the bottom of their hearts and this only served to fuel his will to keep them by his side. Regardless of what Minaka has planned for them he won't let his twisted game succeed solely for his maniacal ideals.

He quickly separated from Hikari while looking at all three of them still had a tinge of pink on their faces and were in joy for that.

"All right girls, let's do this'' declared Hitagaya as he was properly motivated.

""Right"" replied Hikari and Hibiki

"Got it'' says Uzume seriously for the first time. First dropping Hitagaya to ground level as he made his way on foot while the rest went ahead by rooftops.

…

…

…

Little did they know that off in the distance a woman of elegant beauty was watching them from afar?

"He's a pretty interesting young man, especially his eyes… there's something special about him'' as a strong gust of wind blew by causing her to grab her hair to hold it down and her eyes to widen.

"The wind… it's picking up, I get the feeling he'll cause a storm to blow through this city, perhaps…'' though the wind drowned out the rest before vanishing leaving nothing but cherry blossom petals scattered to the winds.

* * *

 _Present_

" _Well, we're here anyway, no use complaining now''_ as he saw Akitsu and Mitsuha staring at them.

"Who the hell are you?'' demanded Mitsuha as she was mad someone interrupted their `talk'.

Akitsu on the other hand merely furrowed her brows ``you again'' as ice shards formed around her preparing to attack at a moment's notice.

"Last time was a lucky shot Ice Queen'' taunted Hikari

"You'll pay for what you did to my sister and to my Ashikabi'' says Hibiki obviously not happy for what happened last time.

Akitsu simply looked towards the man standing behind them and her eyes slightly widened as she remembered the young man. "So that's who you've chosen as your Ashikabi'' she replied as cold and detached as before, though it also sounded as if she was jealous of them both.

"Yeah, and as much as I hate to admit it'' says Hikari taking a moment as she seemed to be struggling to say something "It's thanks to you that we were able to find our destined one'' as she felt like she finally got that off her chest.

"So for that, we thank you, but that doesn't mean were letting you off either'' followed up Hibiki as she took her sister's hand.

"I'm Sekirei Number 11, Hikari'' she declared

"I'm Sekirei Number 12, Hibiki'' she announced

"I'm former Number 7, Akitsu'' she said in monotone

As soon as they finished they began running and started to fight,

Akitsu began to fire shards of ice towards the two but both of them quickly leaped into the air dodging it while at the same time began shooting bolts of lightning at Akitsu.

Akitsu conjured a wall of ice to shield herself from their attacks before summoning another barrage of ice shards towards them both. "Dammit, she's tougher than she looks'' complained Hikari

"She's a single number, what else did you expect?'' followed Hibiki as she unleashed a few more bolts of lightning towards her but Akitsu jumped back to avoid it. Both Hikari and Hibiki landed on top of nearby cars.

" **Aisuniidorus** (``Ice Needles'')''

 **CRACK!**

"Hikari!'' yelled Hibiki as she quickly realized what she meant both quickly jumped off just in time.

They heard the ground crack and suddenly numerous spikes of ice appeared from the ground impaling the cars like a hot knife through butter. "That was way too close for comfort'' muttered Hikari as they both landed back on the ground.

"Be careful nee-san, she's a lot more dangerous than we thought'' as she stared at Akitsu who was condensing even bigger shards of ice.

"Yeah, I got it'' she replied casually but in reality she was dead serious right now. Both quickly joined hands again and electricity quickly began to channel around them before launching it as a massive lightning bolt towards her.

Akitsu responded immediately by sending out her shards of ice once again resulting in an explosion of mist from the collision between the two.

As it clears you can see that neither side was injured but that at the moment they were evenly matched.

"My turn'' was all she said as multiple spikes of ice erupted again from the ground but both girls launched a few more attacks back and forth as more and more of the street was demolished with broken concrete and ice pillars left in their wake.

* * *

"Hey, don't ignore me'' complained Mitsuha as she saw the battle unfold.

"Don't get your panties in a twist'' said Uzume as she walked towards Mitsuha while placing a hand on her hip.

"Those two have a score to settle with your friend over there, if I were you I'd worry more about yourself right now'' as she assumed a fighting stance.

"Hmph, fine, guess that means I'll just have to get rid of you for making us lose our prey'' she said not even giving them a second glance.

"I'm Sekirei Number 38, Mitsuha'' she said as she held her whip.

"Sekirei Number 10, Uzume'' she announced as her veils began surrounding her.

Both stood still for a moment before Mitsuha decided to act first launching her whip though it was blocked by Uzume's veils before launching several towards her.

She dodges them with ease before unleashing a volley of strikes breaking several parts of the road in the process. Uzume instead changed tactics as she spread out her veils out before sending them straight towards Mitsuha.

" _Not good!_ '' as she saw them closing in she was forced to retreat while using her whip to push back any veils that got too close to her. "Dammit, why don't you face me yourself?'' she said as she stomped her foot in frustration. That's because she was forced to move outside the range of her whip's reach.

Uzume didn't reply as she instead answered with her veil smashing against Mitsuha sending her flying through the air before crashing against the ground.

Though she quickly recovered and instead runs towards Uzume dodging her attacks until she's right in front of her. She begins launching a series of punches though some our blocked by her veil and at other times with her hands.

Uzume tries to sweep her legs but Mitsuha jumps just in time and lands a punch on her face sending her tumbling a few steps back. Uzume wipes the trickle of blood coming out of her mouth.

"Not bad, but is that all you've got?''

"If you want more than I'll be more than happy to OBLIGE!'' as she uses her whip again as the whip snapped like thunder each time she hit the ground would break apart.

Taking a moment to catch her breath she charges at Mitsuha while dodging her attacks she raised her veils in front of her only to get swatted quickly by her whip.

"Hah is that all you…'' she didn't finish as she saw that the veil simply dropped to the floor, but that wasn't the important part.

Uzume had vanished.

"What the… where did she go?'' as she looked around trying to find her.

"Right behind you'' as Mitsuha heard behind her back.

"What?'' As a look of shock appeared on her, she tried turning around but it was already too late.

 **BAM!**

"Argh!'' as she suddenly felt a kick planted deep in her stomach and sending her flying across the road before crashing into a nearby car, denting the side door in the process.

As she struggled to get up Uzume picked up her veil and wrapped it around her once more, then she began to walk towards Mitsuha, not letting her guard down for a second.

Mitsuha got up shortly but was still taking deep breaths as that last attack kicked the wind out of her.

"Damn. You. BITCH!'' she said in between breaths as her face was filled with anger and hate.

Uzume on the other hand smiled as she put a hand on her hip "I can handle anything you throw at me, fighting against melee and weapon specialists like you isn't much of a challenge you know'' she said condescendingly.

"SHUT UP!'' as she lashed out her whip again only for it to be stopped midway as Uzume wrapped her veil around it. Though it didn't stop there as Uzume sent out more veils that quickly bound Mitsuha's arms and legs, constricting her movements.

 **Plop!**

"Ahh'' as she couldn't move Mitsuha fell down to the floor with force, as she struggled to come out of it.

"Damn it, let me go!'' screamed Mitsuha before she felt the veils tightening around her making her shut up.

Uzume continued walking until she was right next to her "I told you before, weapon specialists aren't much of a challenge'' before kneeling down and touched the back of Mitsuha's neck with her finger. Mitsuha immediately realized what she was going to do "No… please… it can't end this way'' as she pleaded towards Uzume.

"I'm sorry, like you, I'm also doing this for my Ashikabi, at least I'll make it quick'' as a trace of pity appeared in Uzume's eyes before continuing.

" **By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!** '' as Uzume was chanting Mitsuha's Sekirei Crest lit up in a bright flash of light for a moment before her crest disappeared.

As it disappeared tears welled up in Mitsuha's eyes "No, it can't end this way, Master…'' before she closed her eyes in reluctance.

As she quickly got up she looked ahead and saw explosions, the twins fight is basically at a standstill, with neither side getting the upper hand, they were so focused on the fight she probably didn't even realize that her partner is gone.

Uzume looked down at Mitsuha one last time and removed the veils around her "I should head back to Kazu now that I'm finished here'' as she started running back towards her Ashikabi.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone Ashbel Dusk here, sorry I've been off for so long I was stuck between rewriting this chapter trying to fit all the fight scenes I wanted for this chapter. But in the end I decided I would make it a two-part as I wanted to make it a little easier on me. I can promise you this the next chapter won't take nearly as long.**

 **I originally planned to release it when I hit the 50 follower mark but then was delayed due to editing. Another thing is that I wanted to update you on was the status of the poll, here are the current results.**

 **Yahan: 8 votes 25%**

 **Matsu: 8 votes 25%**

 **Yashima: 7 votes 21%**

 **Toyotama: 3 votes 9%**

 **Kuruse: 2 votes 6%**

 **Mitsuki: 2 votes 6%**

 **Nanami: 1 vote 3%**

 **Ichiya: 1 vote 3%**

 **Mitsuha: 0 votes 0%**

 **As you saw in this chapter I decided to remove Mitsuha given that she didn't receive any votes. So now there are 8 people to choose from, make sure you keep voting, I'll reveal the winner when Hitagaya wings his next Sekirei.**

 **Also that I'm proud to announce that my New Project is finally ready, it's called Fairy Tail: Guildmate from Another World and that to celebrate I'll be releasing the first two chapters right away, it's also to apologize and give my readers more to read in my three month absence. I still have a few chapters in reserve so those will be released more steadily over the next few weeks. It will follow the main storyline in the anime though along with a few tweaks and original content as well which I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I'll still be writing more chapters to this one so don't get too worried readers. I also don't plan to add another story anytime soon as I want to be able to keep a steady flow of chapters to both series, you know what they say about quality over quantity.**

 **Remember to keep the reviews user friendly guys**

 **Next Time: One down and one to go, who will come out on top? Tune in to find out**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sekirei: Meetings of Fate**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei in any way and is own by its respective companies, except for the OCs**

 **Chapter 6: Double Trouble Part 2**

Hikari and Hibiki had been mostly on the defensive, the entire street was covered with shards of ice littering the neighborhood. There were also various craters littering the area where their lightning bolts landed while trying to hit Akitsu.

For most of the battle they could clearly tell that their opponent was way off the scale in terms of power, as evidence by Hikari and Hibiki exhausted looks Akitsu on the other hand appeared to not have broken a sweat this whole time.

"Damn what is this chick's problem, she shouldn't be this strong" as a tinge of nervousness was laced in Hikari's voice.

"She said she was former #8, she's a discarded number... but still has this much strength despite not being able to emerge, it's almost unreal" as Hibiki was more impressed than she was worried and could also tell this battle won't end without one side falling.

"Are you finished?" as Akitsu spoke the air turned even colder as new shards of ice began to form.

"My turn" before launching them straight for the girls.

Both girls clicked their tongues before gathering lightning in their hands and firing straight at the ice shards, creating an explosion of mist in the middle.

Though it was far from over as more and more just keep on coming, it looked like war was breaking out right in the heart of Shinto Teito.

Hikari sped forward trying to get in close but was stopped by numerous ice pillars appearing out of the ground from which she had no choice but to dodge them, fortunately Hibiki provided cover for her to retreat.

"Dammit, we can't even get close to her" as Hikari stomped her foot in frustration, though she finally had the chance to pay her back for last time she can't even land a scratch on her.

"I had to admit this onee-san but I think we better retreat, remember what Master said" as Hibiki grabbed her sisters' hand to stop her from rushing in again.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Remember if you feel as if you can't win then leave at the first chance you get" Hitagaya sternly warns them not to get into any danger.

* * *

"… I suppose so, the both of us are just simply not a match for her…"

"Then maybe I can give you two a hand?" as a cheery voice echoed in the area while Akitsu furrowed her brows a figure dropped down from the sky.

It was of course Uzume

She landed right next to the twins but if you looked closely her clothes were a little roughed up.

"What took you so long?" Hikari sounded annoyed but a faint smile could be seen on her face

"Uzume, glad to see your alright" Hibiki on the other hand was more honest as she was worried about her even during their fight.

"Yup, though to be honest it took longer than I expected it to" as she returned to a more serious tone.

"… what happened to Mitsuha? Tell me" as Akitsu asked the temperature around her dropped again.

Uzume didn't seemed fazed however and answered while placing a hand on her hip "we fought, she lost, simple as that"

Akitsu's eyes narrowed at this realization.

"Now then, are we going to fight or not?" as she wrapped her veils around her in preparation, Hikari and Hibiki held each other's hands in preparation for the second round.

Akitsu didn't say another word, her actions showed her intentions. As she condensed a ton of ice shards from the air and hurled them all at the girls.

"Get behind me you two" as Uzume ordered them both girls stood behind her. As she quickly brought them together and started spinning them in front of her.

It was like creating a shield that moved at high speeds to deflect any attacks at it, though even that had its limits.

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Riiiip!**

As soon as it started the sound of the veil tearing under the constant assault of ice shards, she knew if this keeps up it will be torn to shreds before long.

"We've got this" as both twins jumped from behind Uzume and launched a series of lightning bolts at her, forcing Akitsu to stop her attacks and dodge, giving them a little bit of breathing room.

"Take this" yelled Hibiki as she launched another lightning strike immediately after she dodged, since she was already in the middle of dodging. Akitsu realized that it was too late could merely put her arms in front of her before being sent crashing against a car. As she tried to get up Uzume wrapped her veils around her.

"I've got her" as she pulled on her veils Hikari and Hibiki held each other's hand, a huge amount of lightning formed between them, they stood still for a moment before extending their hands out. Though it isn't their Norito it's about as close as you can get to their strongest attack together without using the incantation.

"Goodbye" says Hikari while smiling like the devil

"It was fun while it lasted" followed Hibiki with a smirk of her own

As they finished they both launched their strikes at once.

 **Boom!**

As it landed it created a huge explosion, leaving a huge dust cloud in its wake.

"Did you get her?" as Uzume asked she brought her hand in front of her face to cover her eyes from the dust.

As the dust settled they could see that Akitsu had several new tears on her outfit and one of her breasts were showing.

"How the hell is she still not out yet?" Hibiki yelled out in disbelief.

"This bitch is tougher than we thought, we keep underestimating her" Hikari says as she realized that fighting her may not have been their brightest choice, despite being the one who originally wanted to fight them.

"Well, no use complaining" as Uzume retrieved her veils and wrapped herself around once more, though you could tell that their were tears in certain parts.

Thanks to Uzume joining the fight both sides are now even in terms of power, though because they were equal one side wasn't able to force the other to surrender.

As ice, lightning, and veils covered the entire area it soon looked more like a war zone, they both had been fighting for the past ten minutes straight, with the scale of destruction being beyond what one could ever imagine.

Soon both sides were panting in exhaustion, Hikari and Hibiki had it the worst though as beads of sweat dripped down from their faces and both were breathing heavily.

Uzume was faring better than the rest despite having battled Mitsuha beforehand, though you could tell she was starting to look worn out.

As for Akitsu there were still a few ice shards surrounding her, though her face looked the same as sweat started to form around her forehead and her breathing was obviously heavier, fighting three Sekirei's at once was most likely too much even for someone of her caliber.

 **RIIIIINNG!**

 **RIIIIINNG!**

 **RIIIIINNG!**

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing broke the serious atmosphere, as both sides looked at one another.

"Do you mind?" as she asked Akitsu didn't respond, but she took her silence as a yes.

As Hikari zipped down her top, showing a bit more of her snow-white skin. She pulled out her cellphone which she bought using the MBI card from in-between her massive breasts which also prevented it from being damaged in their fight and answered.

"Yes Master?" as she asked and listened before nodding.

"Understood" as she hanged up, placed her phone back inside and announced to the others "we're leaving you two, Master's orders"

"Right" as Uzume nodded

"Of course, till next time" replied Hibiki

"In the end I guess we've got no choice, but don't think this is over Ice Queen!" as both girls stood next to Uzume and fired bolts of lightning straight at Akitsu, who raised a wall of ice to protect her.

As the explosion resulted in an icy mist blinding Akitsu, by the time the smoke cleared the three of them were already gone.

As Akitsu looked around she saw that they had already run away "their Ashikabi is smart" as she also knew that had the fight gone on any longer... one of them would have certainly lost.

As she thought about it she decided it would be best not to pursue them, they already lost one Sekirei to them, no point in risking it, as she turned around and started walking away back to her own Master.

* * *

 _A Few Blocks Away_

 _Nearby Rooftop_

Hitagaya was waiting for them to arrive, he knew the girls could handle themselves in a fight but decided to put the fight on a timer, if time ran out and they still hadn't returned he'd call and even order them back if necessary, though he honestly didn't like that having to use that option.

Soon though his worries were relieved as he saw three figures approaching him, though he could already tell it was them.

As they landed in front of them they soon found themselves wrapped in a hug by their Ashikabi, though they were initially surprised they quickly adjusted and hugged him back in response.

"Glad to see your all okay" as Hitagaya looked at them, other than a few scratches and minor cuts it seemed nothing major happened.

"Yeah, to be honest she was stronger than we expected" as Hibiki told her Ashikabi how the fight went down.

"I see, well then in the future we should avoid her at all costs, this isn't up for discussion girls. It took all three of you to be equal with her which isn't a good thing for us" Hikari seemed displeased by this but didn't voice her opinion.

As he turned around he picked up a plastic bag off the floor, he rummaged through it for a moment before he passed a bottle of iced tea to each one of them, there was also a gym bag next to it with some of their regular clothes to change later once they rested up.

They immediately opened it and gulped it down until half the bottle was empty. They each gave their thanks before continuing to down nearly the whole thing.

"Now then, we'll rest for a little while longer, then we'll probably have to spend the rest of the night at Uzume's place, I hope your landlady's okay with that Uzume?" asked Hitagaya.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry about it so much Kazu" as she patted his back and tried to not make him feel worried

"Right, let's go ahead and rest for a bit" as he went through the door on the roof and the rest followed him.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

As a young man was drinking tea served by someone in a maid outfit.

" _Mitsuha's presence just disappeared, useless girl"_ as he bit his thumb in irritation before calming down and resumed drinking his tea.

"Something happen Mikogami?" asked a tall man with messy silver hair

"Nothing you need to worry about Mutsu" as the boy named Mikogami replied before taking another sip of his tea, seeing the look on the boy's face the man named Mutsu seemed to be in thought for a moment before closing his eyes once more.

" _If I'm not mistaken Mitsuha went out with Akitsu, whoever could do that should make this game more interesting"_ as he smiled to himself for the time when he meets this person.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

 _Streets of Teito_

Hitagaya and the rest of the girls were walking down the streets after resting from their battle with Akitsu. Hitagaya looked around the area and saw that it was more suburban like compared to the rest of the city. The houses didn't reach higher than three stories and it kind of reminded him of the house he used to live in when he was a kid.

" _Maybe I should give my parents a call soon_ " as he thought about them a smile appeared on his face. He hadn't been able to call them for the past two weeks since he was focusing on the entrance exam, plus with the whole Sekirei Plan going on, he also can't very well leave the city either because of MBI...

"What are you so happy about Kazu?" as Uzume popped in behind him and latched herself onto his back, while pressing her huge chest against him.

The girls had all changed into their regular clothes from this morning as they can't very well walk the streets in their torn up outfits, that would just be giving the perverts of the world what they want, though it didn't matter earlier since they were going by rooftops.

"Just thinking about giving my family a call later, I haven't spoken with them for a while and I don't want to worry them for too long" as he blushed but struggled to keep focus despite feeling Uzume's breasts on his back.

"Your family huh? I suppose it would be right to introduce myself, I am your wife after all"

...

...

...

"Huh?" was all he could say as his mind blanketed out.

"Hold it! We became his wives first, we should be the one to meet his parents!" as Hikari came forward and latched herself to Hitagaya's arm.

"Yeah, stop fooling around Uzume, we're meeting Master's parents first" as Hibiki argued and latched herself to Hitagaya's remaining arm.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Huhhh?" as he muttered again in shock, he's not even affected by the feeling of their soft, plump breasts on him.

...

A moment later his mind just barely recovered from their statement earlier.

Soon Hitagaya's mind shifted gears as he thought about their idea.

" _Meeting my parents? I suppose I'll have to at some point. How they'll react however…"_ as he shivered at the thought.

He panicked in fright about how he'll have to explain to his folks how he left home and came back with not one... but **three** unbelievably gorgeous girls as his **wives**.

" _Mom's probably gonna flip when she finds out, whether it's good or bad I don't know for sure"  
_

"Master? Is something wrong? You seem troubled" says Hibiki as she looked up at him with concern on her face.

As he didn't want her to worry he shook those thoughts out of his head for now "No, I'm fine, sorry to worry you, just wondering how much farther till we get there. Uzume, how much longer?" as he looked at her and changed the subject, making Hibiki pout in response but said nothing else and just clinged to him tightly, as she saw him blush a shade redder seemed to have appeased her.

"Were actually here already, look" as she still clung to his back she lifted her finger and pointed straight ahead.

" _Can you guys get off of me, it's kind of hard to walk here"_ as he complained in his mind but didn't vocally voice his opinion, worried he might hurt their feelings.

As he looked ahead Hikari and Hibiki did the same, in front of them was a classic two-level Japanese house. It looked pretty normal from what Hitagaya could tell, on the side of the fence surrounding the building there was a sign.

"Room for Rent—Maison Izumo. Two meals a day included, rent is fifty thousand Yen a month!" as Hitagaya read he thought it was a reasonable price.

"Yeah, for a place like this is pretty good, if it weren't for us covering our massive food expenses we could have lived here" as they thought back to their life before their Ashikabi a look of sadness appeared on their face.

 **Pat!**

"Don't dwell on the past, focus on the future, it's a whole light brighter now that were together don't you think?" as he patted the twin's shoulders and smiled at them all before walking on ahead to knock.

As all three of them looked at their Ashikabi's back.

"Don't dwell on the past…" muttered Uzume

"Focus on the future…" Hikari continued

"Together" concluded Hibiki

As they all looked at him they could feel their painful past wash away, replaced instead with a fresh start for them… for happy, long lives together with the one they love.

As they imagined it... a truly sincere and happy smile formed on each of their faces which probably only being with their Ashikabi could bring out. As they looked at each other and nodded before breaking out into a run to catch up to him.

""Master!"" called out the twins in joy

"Kazu!" as Uzume yelled in happiness.

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT…"

 **BOOOM!**

As all three Sekirei jumped him, as he didn't count on being dogpiled he collapsed to the floor with all three of them on top of Hitagaya.

"Owwww!" as Hitagaya mumbled in pain

"Oh my" as he tried to get out from under the pile of beauties he heard the voice of an unfamiliar women.

Though they all thought one thing...

" _I feel cold"_ as they inexplicably feel a chill going down their spines.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with the newest chapter of Sekirei: Meetings of Fate.**

 **Sorry for the hiatus these last few months I've been busy trying to settle my life issues and so haven't been able to write as much as I wanted to this Summer.**

 **And I said before my life has been in turmoil so this chapter is actually shorter than usual, just over three thousand words. I originally wanted to introduce Miya and the others but decided to give it it's own standalone chapter.**

 **So the next chapter will be just that. Also I'm not exactly the best when it comes to fight scenes so I hope this one turned out okay.**

 **Honestly, I work best with story structure than fight scenes because I can picture them perfectly in my head but putting them to paper is a whole nother matter.**

 **Though I guess I'll just have to keep practicing, that's what makes perfection I suppose.**

 **Also I hope it won't take long for me to finish the next chapter.**

 **Remember to keep the reviews user friendly (optional) guys!**

 **Next Time: New and familiar faces at Maison Izumo. Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
